The Courtesan
by jennibare
Summary: The Avatar world mimics 18th-century Europe. Katara a fiery courtesan from the WT is introduced to Zuko, prince of the FN.  The two find themselves caught between their hearts and politics, lovers and royalty, the life they've built and reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Courtesan**

**Pairings: Zutara primarily with others thrown in as they see fit.**

**Warnings: mild language, sexual innuendo for the most part (citrus thrown in as I see fit, since hey that's what I do). **

**This is an AU set in a hybrid Avatar universe fast forwarded a couple hundred years to be the equivalent to 18****th**** century Europe (Water Tribe= Russia- cold and vast, backwards trying to catch up to the West, Earth Kingdom- France/Prussia/Holy Roman Empire- a conglomerate of varying nations joined together as one, Fire Nation- England- had become the most powerful nation through war and invasions but collapsed upon itself, Air Nomads-a blend of Gypsies and Quakers. There is bending but as technology advances, natural abilities lessen. **

_**While the word "courtesan" has become synonymous with "prostitute", they were two vastly different occupations. They were "prostitutes" in that sex was typically involved but in was only a minor facet of their lives. They were expected to be witty, intelligent, well-dressed, and ready to converse in a variety of topics from art to politics. Though their profession was looked down upon it thrived simply because they embodied everything that men wanted: fiery, independent, and intelligent. They chose how to live their lives and were not ruled by anyone but themselves.**_

**Ch 1:**

The lace at her elbows swished in time to her motions as Katara fanned herself leisurely between sips of wine waiting for Iroh to move the chess piece.

The sunlight poured into the large windows of Iroh's apartments. Tapestries covered the walls, the luxurious furniture meticulously arranged upon fine imported rugs in the game room in which they played their daily game of chess. Iroh, a former general of the Fire Nation, now retired in the great city of Ba Sing Se, sat in this opulent room with his courtesan, Katara. He had paid greatly for her and sincerely enjoyed her company. While she was certainly a thing of beauty, he was not interested in _all_ the duties that her title held. Unlike most men his age, at 19, she was too young for his tastes and he relieved himself in women more fitting his age. Her ripe flesh was better suited for a younger man and he did not balk in jealously when she took other lovers as many of her other companions had. In a way, he felt to be her protector having to step in when a man could not accept her rejection. The only reason he had taken her services was for her charm and grace, her intelligence and spark. To have her on his arm during social events earned him more than enough looks of envy from his peers and was worth every gold piece in his coffers.

Being a widower had made him lonelier than he expected and her presence had been a blessing to his old soul. She was the daughter he never had and he was always pleased to spoil her thusly. And having grown in poverty, as he had learned over their time together, Katara was more than happy to be the recipient to his gifts.

He grumbled a bit, plotting and planning, stroking his grey beard thoughtfully then finally moved his piece triumphantly. Katara pretended to ponder her dire situation then gracefully grabbed her piece placing it in its preordained space announcing "Check mate."

In mock disgust, Iroh barked out a laugh, running a hand over his thinning grey hair kept loose. "You have beaten me yet again. This is a farce to the greatest degree!"

Katara merely smiled, swishing the fan over her face then fanning her heated companion who smiled into the breeze she created for him on this hot afternoon. "I am very sorry that I won again. Perhaps, we could play a game better suited to your abilities. Maybe a game of cards? You can cheat better with those." She winked knowingly at him. Their games always for sport.

A rap against the door intruded on their afternoon game. Iroh stood adjusting his waistcoat while Katara sat back into the velvet-padded chair to stare out the window down onto the boulevard.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, General," the butler bowed, "I have come to inform you your nephew has just arrived." They had been anticipating the boy's arrival for the past month and Katara couldn't be happier for the simple fact that it was all the old general could discuss. She'd adore a change of subject. One would think the boy was his son, and as Katara learned, he practically was.

Iroh beamed, vocalizing his happiness to all. He assisted his lady in getting up from the chair, linking her arm in his and made their way downstairs to the foyer. "Zuko!" General Iroh called out before they were even halfway down the curved staircase.

The "boy" turned from the servants moving his belongings inside and smiled up at his beloved uncle greeting him in return, "Uncle!"

Katara half expected a boy not quite out of the reaches of childhood from the way Iroh spoke of Zuko. Her mind conjured a young Iroh, short and stocky, and for so long she had held onto that description, that the one before her took her breath away. Instead there was a man of 21 standing tall in the marble foyer. His red cutaway tailored coat opened to expose the white satin waistcoat. Katara could tell that he was in fine physical form, not a trace of fat straining the fine material. His dark breeches hit at his knees giving way to attractive calves covered in white silk stockings. His black hair was brushed back and tied back at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. His pale clean shaven face was strong and masculine. A regal nose topped full lips. This was not the nephew she expected. If only for the matching gold eyes, Katara would hardly have suspected their relation.

His smile however faltered as his eyes slipped to the woman on his uncle's arm slowly changing to a frown. Had she already disgusted him by simply next to his uncle? Many men were uncertain about women like her. Many felt the independence a courtesan had to be too "unladylike". A woman is to be seen not heard, yet the needs of men oft overruled this opinion, much to Katara's amusement. She enjoyed teasing, like a puma-cat with a gopher-mouse. She held her head higher and sauntered a little wider bringing the lace fan to her face.

As she watched the two men embrace and give their gratitude for a safe arrival, she admired the view of the guest. She shouldn't have been acting like this. She had been around men since her introduction to the world at age 15. She had entertained ambassadors, princes, and high merchants and every class in between. From an early age she had been raised to manipulate the hearts and wills of these men that desired her like her mother and grandmother before her. Now here she was, her heart fluttering like a maiden on her wedding night. Perhaps it had been too long since she had been bedded and this virile young man in her midst was sparking a desire held dormant by older men vying for her affections. She was a picky girl after all and not just any man could grace her bed. And fewer still could grace her heart.

While she too enjoyed the 64-year-old's company as a dear friend and was grateful for his keeping, she also longed for love. True love. Mother and Grandmother warned of her of such feelings. They were dangerous for courtesans, and worse still if she chose to be a wife. It is better to maintain emotional distance from her lovers and so far she had done that well. Before Iroh, there had been several other men who were her keepers and she enjoyed each one for varying reasons and done well enough to keep them at arm's length.

So why, now, she should start thinking of such a thing as love? She'd only just met him. But the way his eyes kept flicking to her made her pulse race.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she approached the two men and Iroh swept his arm proudly introducing his Katara. "She has been a wonderful addition to this household and I praise the heavens for her arrival," the old general boasted, amber eyes sparkling at his mistress.

Zuko bowed respectfully to his uncle's courtesan as she curtseyed to him. When his eyes lifted, she noticed his breath still. She knew she was stunning in the cream colored gown adorned with blue rosettes, her ample bosom plumped high thanks to the corset, her delicate throat adorned with the sapphire necklace inherited from her mother, the pads on her hips made them look appealingly large while the beaded stomacher pointing the way to her nether regions as if an invitation. Forgoing the powdered wigs reserved for formal occasions, her brown curls were half piled on her head the remainder draped across her shoulders.

He took her small hand in his large one and kissed the knuckles. His golden eyes met hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zuko saw the color rise in her cheeks for the briefest moment, feeling a heat pass over him as well, and she smiled broadly, "As with you. You must be tired from your journey? I can have the servants show you to your room so you may refresh yourself before supper."

She was truly well-bred from Water Tribe blood and her lilting voice and gracious demeanor proved it. Though she wasn't a wife, she took command of the widower's household and ran it as if it was hers. Such a bold move for one of her standing but she was so loved by the staff that they hardly minded. Plus she made the old general happy and for that they were grateful.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

An hour after his arrival, Zuko made his way to the surprisingly large dining room. It was decorated as it would be back home in the Fire Nation. The dinner was delicious and the company even more so. Zuko was amazed by the woman, always witty and humorous and more intelligent than most women he had met in his twenty-one years. She could discuss the politics of some Fire Nation colony and within the same breath crack a raunchy joke. They had retired to the sitting room to talk more of Zuko's travels as part of his Grand Tour and enjoy a snifter or two of the Fire Whiskey Zuko had brought with him. It was common for young men of royal blood to see the Earth Kingdom and become "worldly" before settling into their lives at home. Ba Sing Se was the last leg of his tour and naturally a visit with Uncle Iroh was top priority.

. With an exaggerated yawn, Katara lifted from her seat, the men following suit as a show of courtesy, "I am exhausted from this eventful day. Do please enjoy your drinks. Good night, Sweet General," she placed a dainty kiss on his cheek and turned to Zuko. "And good night to you as well, Sweet Nephew."

Taking the glass in hand, Iroh swirled it taking in the aroma of the homeland he'd not seen in nearly ten years. All while watching his nephew follow his mistress's leave. "She is beautiful, yes?" switching to Fireish so that should Katara be listening she would not understand.

Iroh laughed, "She is your sister's age, you know?"

Zuko tried to repress the shiver of disgust. He knew Uncle to be a lady's man, but to have someone so much younger... Zuko never understood the appeal. "Then why do you keep her?"

Iroh, "Zuko, my boy, all of this is an illusion, a pretty game the aristocracy plays and in order to play it properly you must have certain pieces that give you an advantages over your competitors."

"Katara?" Zuko found the name to roll nicely off his tongue. It was exotic and dark, like her.

"Yes, she is young and beautiful and my adversaries are willing to whisper secrets in her ear as she strokes more than their egos."

She is your spy"

"No, no, no. She assists me, I assist her. There is great political upheaval around the world right now and since both of us are seeds from other lands, we have to be careful which gardeners we allow to tend to us. And," Iroh smiled wickedly, "Her fruits are ripe and in need of proper plucking. Perhaps, a young gardener should tend to her."

Zuko blushed brightly, trying to hide his smile behind the brandy snifter. "And yet, you bed her, Uncle. I would not be a brother starling, stealing what is yours."

Lifting heavily from his velvet chair, Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It is a joy to have you here. I hope that you are wise enough to follow what is laid out for you."

Come morning, Zuko found Katara to be gone. "This is not her home, Zuko. She has her own apartments several streets away." Zuko's mind raced. This was not the norm. A woman was supposed to live with a man. Whether it be with a husband or a father or a brother, a woman could not possibly live alone. It made no sense. "Besides she didn't want to interrupt our reunion. She will join us later this evening though. The Ba Sing Se opera is performing tonight and we will all go together. For now, let me show you around town. You simply must try the local teas. They are divine!"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A final inspection in the mirror confirmed her belief. She looked spectacular. The finest silk and brocade gown in a deep midnight blue trimmed with padded bands of satin, chenille lace, and flowers of gathered ribbon. Her wig was tall and dotted with ribbons and pearls. Though she despised wigs, it would be a fashion faux pas not to wear one to such an event.

The carriage moved over the bumpy cobbled roads to Iroh's building. There her gentlemen waited outside in the crisp night air. Her breath caught at the sight of Zuko. Why did he make her do that? The legs. That must be it. So well defined under the silk stockings. Or perhaps the shoulders, broad beneath the mauve coat embroidered with images of dragons and celestial beings worn over the dark crimson waist coat with white lace peeking out from the collar and sleeves. Or maybe it was the way his lips curled into an easy smile at something Iroh said. There was something to be had about a man who could genuinely smile.

The men greeted her with bows and kisses on the knuckles. Once Katara was back inside and Zuko seated primly across, Iroh lifted as though to get in instead breaking into a coughing fit. His young companions tried to get to him from within the carriage.

"Uncle, what is it?" Zuko began and both finished, "Are you okay?"

"It's my lungs. Giving me problems again. I should stay home. Don't worry about me. You enjoy the opera. Tell me all about it." With that he slammed the door closed and yelled at the driver to go. Zuko and Katara sat in silence as they pulled away staring out the window to their dear old man.

"You know he tricked us, don't you?" Katara laughed sinking into the plush seat.

"You could say that," Zuko glowered.

Katara watched as he stared out the window, looking as a petulant child forced into something. An idea popped into her head. "Do you enjoy the opera?"

When Zuko replied with a well rehearsed response, Katara rolled her eyes. "You are a horrible liar. Would you rather do something else?" Zuko looked puzzled and slightly fearful.

Lifting her arms, she undid the pins from her wig and set the mound of hair on the seat next to her. She fluffed out her tresses then banged on the window of the carriage. The driver stilled the horses while Katara poked out her head. "To Lady Bei Fong's!"

The driver smiled and Zuko was under the impression that this was going to be far from a boring evening at the opera as originally intended.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_If this seems fairly familiar, this was a portion of my ZW10: AU story. I hope that you enjoyed. As always, reviews are always welcome. Thanks for stopping by.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Courtesan**

**Pairings: Zutara primarily with others thrown in as they see fit.**

**Ch 2**

The harpsichord wafted a raucous melody from the interior of the manor home. Katara rang the bell announcing their presence. As they waited for the butler to greet them, she spied the apprehensive look on her companion's face.

"You said yesterday that part of your tour is to experience the world, no?" her luscious accent lilting from her painted lips as she shoved rogue strands of hair into the hastily built pile on the top of her head.

Zuko blinked as though weighing the choice before him. "But of course. It's the whole purpose. I have to learn of the world so I can be a better ruler some day." The mantra obviously instilled in him from a young age, Katara thought. She willed herself not to roll her eyes. Men of royal blood always seemed to have the same beliefs no matter where they hailed from.

Not willing to wait any longer, Katara opened the door and grabbed Zuko's hand. "You cannot learn all about the world simply studying in observatories and viewing old relics of the past. This in here is living and it seems to me that you need to experience what's inside." Reaching to his wig, she carefully removed it and flung it away. "And you most certainly won't be needing this. Now come."

Rounding the corner, they came upon an orgy of frivolity. Platters of food and drink littered the room. There was gambling and dancing and loud talking (or was that arguing?) and drinking. Men were lounging in chairs, some with their waistcoats removed. A man of significance should never be seen without and there they were as though being seen without theirs was perfectly natural. The women were just as bad- some dancing around in nothing but petticoats and bare feet.

Katara felt him stiffen next to her. "These are good people. Iroh would have my head if I took you somewhere he wouldn't approve."

"Katara!" they heard approach. A petite little thing with a voice not fitting her stature approached. Her jet black hair was a mess of curls nearly engulfing her moon-shaped face. It was her eyes however that made people stop. Surely they were green but the milkiness belied her disability. "You've brought us a fresh body? Excellent!"

"Zuko, this is Toph Bei Fong," Katara waved then plucked a goblet of wine for herself and Zuko from a passing butler. "Toph, this is Zuko."

"Zuko? As in _the Prince_ Zuko that our favorite General refuses to hush about?"

"One and the same." Watching poor Zuko try to figure out if he should bow to the blind girl or kiss her hand or stand there like a simpleton would have been more humorous if Katara hadn't found the man to be so appealing. "Lady Toph is from the House of Bei Fong in the state of Gaoling."

It was then a man approached, wrapping his arms around the young woman's waist, drunkenly kissing her cheek and spinning her round. "Don't let her fool you, brother. She is no lady."

Katara laughed and Zuko pondered this man with a nearly shaved head and large grey eyes. The yellows and blues of his suit hung off his petite frame as though he was a man far younger than his years.

"I've heard of them," Zuko answered, ignoring the rudeness of the interruption, "You're family is quite powerful in the south and their dealings with the-"

"Yes, yes," Toph brusquely waved away, turning to her companion to pick at his cravat, "I've no interest in their dealings. Besides, I'm just a blind girl. What could I possibly offer them?" With that she laughed loudly and spun away with the boy-man.

"You'd be wise not discuss business with her," Katara chided, placing the wine glass in his hand. "Oh there he is! Come. There is someone I want you to meet."

oooOOOooo

In his travels, Zuko had been many places. From the finest of universities to the bawdiest of public houses and, in this seemingly upstanding home, appeared to be the oddest blend of the two. Men-and women!- debated policies of the world while sipping Madeira wine and smoking tobacco, the cards slapped against the table in a game of pharaoh as the losers stripped a single piece of clothing away from themselves, a reading of some of the filthiest poetry to hit his ears came from somewhere and that somewhere was where he was being led.

"Ah! The most beautiful woman in all of Ba Sing Se graces us with her presence," the man, tall and slender, ceased his readings and slid an arm around Katara's waist, kissing her most inappropriately on the mouth as he spun her around. His chocolate brown hair was unkempt, his matching brown eyes winked at Zuko. "And what's this? Does said woman have a new companion?"

Katara giggled and pushed the other man away. She turned back to Zuko and linked her arm in his. "Jet, this is General Iroh's nephew, Zuko."

Jet made a sweeping bow then stood adjusting his coat and hair in a mocking display. "So it would seem we have more royalty in our midst. We'll have to be on our best behavior."

"As though you could," Katara teased, popping a candy into her mouth. She teased with the way she suckled on the morsel and it was obvious that she did it on purpose. She leaned in to Zuko, "Jet here is a poet. Politics, romance, whatever strikes him that moment. He's been banned in several cities in the Earth Kingdom because of this."

"It's an outrage," Jet burst. "The heart should not be contained and the soul should not be crushed by the bourgeoisie."

"Oh, I agree, love. Do tell though? What was that you were reading?" Katara lowered into the settee and patted the spot next to her for Zuko to sit.

"Just my most recent accomplishment," he beamed. He took a hearty drink, a snuff of tobacco, and then nodded in Zuko's direction. "However, it may tarnish the ears of our sweet prince."

Zuko balked. How dare someone taunt him so. "I am not so innocent. Let's hear it."

Jet bowed, cleared his throat and began:

_One does spy the Lady Blue_

_She generates rapture in all she knew_

_With cerulean eyes and wicked tongue_

_With the lads they have all the fun._

_Alas! My lady does not see_

_How she does torment me_

_As I hear each cry of oh!_

_My heart is filled with cries of woe_

_One day with the Lady Blue I will lie_

_And on that day I shall die!_

"Bravo! Bravo!" Katara cried out, laughing and clapping loudly as did the others around her. She rose from her seat and began flirting and touching as though the two were already lovers, but the poem was painfully obvious. This man wanted Katara and could not have her. To his surprise, a bit of jealously rose to his throat. He downed his wine then picked up another; it was stronger than wine and just what he needed.

This was odd. Why should he feel this way over a woman he just met? Yet, as he continued to watch her with the poet, he could see how the poem rang true.

He knew of courtesans, knew what they were and what they did. He remembered all of his father's. Each young lady cycling out of his father's wing and when they were sent away never to be seen again they knew another royal bastard would soon be arriving to the royal nursery. How many half-blood kin did Zuko have? He lost track years ago. The only sibling that mattered was his sister. Younger than him by eighteen months. Sent away to the convent for proper training as a daughter of royalty. He hadn't seen her since he was 13. No matter. She was just a girl. And girls were simply there to provide heirs.

Yet this Katara... She was nothing like any of the women he'd ever met. She patiently taught him the simple country steps as the harpsichord and violin was played, was ruthless in the game of pharaoh, drank like a fish, and smiled like the sun. This was her element, this rowdy group of young libertines. And though he was a stranger, they made him feel welcome. Katara made certain of it. "These are the people I consider my family since I've not seen my own in many years," she had explained during the course of the night. "Sometimes it's that family that is the most worthwhile. With them, I am just me."

He felt a body beside him shortly after Katara had slipped away for moment. It was the little blind girl and her companion, Aang. "I hear she's beautiful."

"I suppose."

"I've never seen her of course, but men fall all over for her. Just look at this idiot beside me." Zuko turned to the man-boy who smiled broadly. "Even he was smitten. But she's a picky girl. We once had a fortune teller come. Told her she'd have a great romance with a powerful bender. Are you a bender?" She poked Zuko in the shoulder hardly giving him a chance to reply. "I bet you are. All Fire Nation leaders are. Plus I can smell you."

"Smell me?"

She took a small pinch of snuff and inhaled. "Like a candle about to light. That moment before the spark. Sparky! That's what I'll call you." She laughed brashly and turned to walk away. "Just be good to her. Otherwise me and Twinkle Toes will have to hunt you like a rabbi-roo."

"Why do you think such a thing? We've only just met yesterday."

"Katara keeps certain things private because it's simpler for her. That she brings you to see us says that she trusts you. And if she trusts you, she feels something. And if she feels something, than brother, you'd have to be blinder than me."

Aang spoke up, "Time is an illusion. And just because you say you just met means nothing. Sometimes love just happens." He turned to Toph and lifted her chin to give a tender kiss. "And in these times, love doesn't come simply. Especially to those in power."

Zuko drained another glass of wine and diverted his eyes as the couple kissed once, twice more. He broke the awkwardness by asking, "Why do you call him Twinkle Toes, by the way?"

The man-boy piped in, his voice on the cusp of breaking, "Because I'm in the opera and I play the women."

"But don't let that fool you," Toph grinned wickedly and kissed him on the cheek, "this boy can please a woman like only another woman can."

Zuko felt himself blush from hair to foot. He was shocked by such language from a woman.

The night gave way to dawn and as couples broke off to rooms, Katara led Zuko outside to the pond. There they sat in the dew kissed grass watching the horizon for the sun to awaken. Zuko felt its pull and though he should have been exhausted, there was something about the sun that always invigorated him.

"I see the way you look at me," eyes closed and a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "You think me a simple whore, yes?"

Zuko blustered for a moment. He must not have been the only one to think thusly and the pause he gave told her so.

"Well, there is more to what me than just bed play. And you would be wise to remember that," her cerulean eyes met his dead on then slid back closed, changing topic, "I love this time. At the cusp of night and day. It's as though the moon and the sun are joined for just a few moments before they have to go their separate ways." She then shifted as best she could to rise in the heavy gown with its large panniers. Zuko rose and offered his hand to her. She stood so close; he could smell her rose scented perfume mixed with her natural musk. It was heady and he felt his body react in a way it shouldn't have.

She simply smiled that little smile, and glanced away shyly. Zuko felt that this was not a normal reaction for her and it tempted him so. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the bare knuckles. He felt her shiver as he felt his own. No, he must have been mistaken. She pulled her hand away and nodded to the carriage that waited.

"I better get you home, sweet prince. I don't want Iroh to be upset that I kept you away from your learnings." She turned and with skirts lifted made her way through the grass to be let inside the carriage.

He felt shamed for having been so bold with her. Surely Uncle wouldn't be upset with her, but he was certain it would be a different tale for him.

ooOOOoo

Bathing wasn't a common practice as many believed it to be unhealthy and how disease spread but to Katara she couldn't survive without her daily bath. She savored the feeling of this element around her. She pushed and pulled the water, swirling it, making it bubble. It was home.

As she lay in the tub of marble, she pondered the evening before. She tried to view it from Zuko's eyes. She recalled the way he stiffened when she was around Jet. Oh, she was quite aware of Jet's affection for her and in truth he was an appealing man. He just didn't appeal to her in the way that he desired. She couldn't force something that wasn't there.

Yet, in such a small amount of time, there was something there with that Zuko. She lowered herself further into the tub at the thought of him. His dancing was clumsy, he never grasped the gambling in pharaoh, he was late to laugh at the jokes and early to argue his point. He was so awkward in the social gathering that it endeared him to her. She felt the urge to protect and nurture him to bring out the man within. He had a gentle soul, she could feel it yet there was a spark and passion that lie festering beneath. It just needed to be drawn out.

And Iroh! That trickster. He knew exactly what he was doing when he feigned sickness. He knew that Katara would take him to the Bei Fong manor. He must have known that she was exactly what his repressed nephew needed.

Of course, maybe Zuko was exactly what she needed too.

ooOOOoo

_Another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome. _:D

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3:**

Katara hung on Iroh's arm as the threesome strolled through the sights and sounds of the great city of Ba Sing Se visiting the fantastic shops and stalls. It was a far cry from the museums and such that a proper man should visit and Zuko seemed content enough. She admired that he willingly held her wicker basket loaded with various goods picked up along the way. She especially liked Zuko's little blush when Iroh bought a panda lily for her. "I am told that in this land this flower symbolizes true love. Perhaps the wrong man gives this to you."

"Regardless of the giver, this receiver is more than honored." Katara flashed her smile to Zuko and linked her arm back into Iroh's moving them to the next stall.

This Zuko man was quite the opposite from his Uncle. Where one was loud and jovial, the other reserved and brash. But Katara could see it, just laying beneath the surface, that man with the tender heart. Of course it showed when he gave the coins to the peasant children who begged for alms, and helped the poor vegetable merchant pick up his goods from the boulevard when his cart was overturned. It was those simple acts of kindness that were so rare these days especially one of his class.

The more time she spent with this Prince, the more she admired him, cared for him, wept for him. Iroh had only told bits and pieces of his childhood- having lost his mother around the same age Katara had lost hers, the distant father which she too shared although the reasons were entirely different. The Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's father, cared not for the boy. He had not been expected to survive the first year, and to everyone's surprise when his second, then third, birthday rolled around the nation celebrated but the Father did not. No one could be certain why the animosity against his eldest child- and a boy at that!

Katara brushed it off with a flick of her wrist, "Bah! You will only be stronger ruler because of it."

It was simple words like this that put Zuko at ease. As though his upbringing meant nothing. He was just a man. And spending more time with her, he realized she was not like the courtesans he had known growing up. She was not about power or fame, well perhaps a little since she loved to surround herself with the great artists and minds of the city. She was just a simple woman loving life and bringing him out of the protective shell he encapsulated himself in so long ago. With each layer stripped back, he found that he was uncomfortable on the nights when she was "away" only to return a day, a week, later. Zuko tried to bite back the thought of what she was doing, knowing what she was.

"Sweet prince," she began, stripping out the pins from her hair, after arriving in Iroh's home following a nearly two week absence. "Men come to me for companionship and for a brief moment I give them that. I give them light in the dullness of their existence. They want me to challenge them and I do. And despite what you may think, I am a picky lady and only someone," she swirled her hand in the air as she chose the right word, "worthy of me may have me in _that _manner. Is that why you worry so?"

Zuko was desperate to not admit that he had worried. He was getting worried of how possessive he should feel over someone like her. But she had become his friend and that was rare in his world.

oooOOOooo

Zuko contemplated the cards in his hand. Katara insisted on teaching him pharaoh before the next gathering at Lady Bei Fong's. "I won't have you lose my money again," she had teased earlier.

"Tell me of your Uncle," Katara asked, sipping from her wine glass. "He does not speak a thing about himself."

She watched as Zuko struggled with the words as he struggled with the cards, weighing what words would be spoken. "He was supposed to be Fire Lord," he finally began, laying down his hand. "He was the first born to my grandfather, the Fire Lord Azulon, but his mother was a believer in the Old Faith and when she died, Fire Lord Azulon remarried. His new wife was of the New Faith; my uncle's lineage to the crown was removed. He became the bastard son and ineligible to be Fire Lord. My father, however, was born of the New Faith and well... His mother, my grandmother, helped him gain a crown that never should have belonged to him."

Katara was amazed by such a travesty. Of course in her lands, there had only been one faith for so long that no one knew any different. The first born son always got the title upon his father's death. That had always been, and always would be. The Fire Nationals were different in so many ways. They were so quick to dissolve their pasts for the trend of the moment, it seemed. "Did he have no one to fight for his place?"

"When Fire Lord Azulon died, Uncle was away at battle," Zuko stared out the window as the city rolled past them. His brow furrowed. "As a proper man, he was part of the army and did great things for our nation until his son died and he went mad and became the man he is today." His words felt so simple yet Katara felt there was more. She moved to speak further instead Zuko changed the subject, "How did you meet him?"

"Who?"

"My Uncle."

"Oh, that," Katara chitttered, sipping her wine. "We met in the Fire Nation."

Zuko's eyes shot up. "You've been there?"

"Well of course I have," she took another long swallow of the ruby liquid. "You've heard of the artist Piandao, yes?" From the way Zuko looked at her, as though he had seen her before, Katara laughed. "I presume you've seen his works? Well let's say I was his muse for some time."

Katara remembered it all so clearly. Though at times she wished she could forget.

oooOOOooo

_Three years earlier…._

It had been six months since her mother's death at the hands of the plague that spread across the land. Her father, the Chief of the South Pole, had been gone to war fighting with the Earth Kingdom over a parcel of land that would be divided between the two nations taking her elder brother, Sokka, with him. With her mother's passing, it was her grandmother's duty to negotiate the marriage upon her sixteenth year. "A girl like her should not be forced to live like a peasant. She is bright and attractive and to reduce her to this life would be an atrocity," her grandmother had argued with the matchmaker in their village. "The girl's father is gone too and who knows if he will return alive to us. It is best if she leaves."

The mother's of the other girls silently reveled. With most of their men away at one of the many skirmishes in their region, one less woman in the village allowed more options for the eligible girls.

A simple letter was written to an old friend in the North, an agreement made, and a granddaughter offered. Though her family was high of rank in their own lands, compared to the capital in the North Pole where she was headed, she was no better than the chamber girls who attended the royals. But she was polished like a precious gemstone, yet taught the things a "proper" girl would never be taught- like how tease a man's intellect as well as his loins. She was a quick study and soon enough a ball was held. Only few knew of the true reason for it and, using her charm and grace, an offer was made.

Gran Gran was brushing her hair when she told Katara of the bid. "He is an ambassador of the Fire Nation. And a handsome man, if I must say. His name is Zhao."

She remembered the man- tall, huskily built, with whiskers that tickled on her delicate flesh. It had been at the Summer Solstice celebration that he took what she gave.

His home was beautiful, given to him as a gift from Chief Arnook as means of good relations between their two lands. In her room she found gowns and jewels made especially for her. Zhao lifted one of the pearl encrusted necklaces and placed it around her neck, "I knew this would be perfect on you." He is too kind and Katara smiled sweetly for him. She knows this game. Gran Gran taught her well. She had spent weeks flirting coyly with the man, whipping him into a frenzy of things he cannot have until she allowed it.

His hand swept away the curls from her shoulders and placed an intimate kiss on her neck. His gaze never left hers through the mirror they stood before. Her pulse raced as his hands spread across her stomacher, slowly loosening the ties of her stays so that he could caress her breasts. "Please," he had begged, "I need you." His kisses were like lightening on her skin as she felt herself be pushed back towards the bed. Zhao's hands followed the length of her hosed leg, under her gown and stays, reaching for her most intimate place. There was desperation to his kisses. "I want you. Please." More hands fumbled opening his breeches then climbing on top of her. Despite his gentleness, she felt as though she was being torn apart while he panted and sweated above her until he whimpered and convulsed finally rolling away from her. Katara blinked back the tears, feeling the stickiness between her legs. She felt shaky all over. Did that really just happen? Surely it must be better than that! Gran Gran had promised her.

And it was. Zhao had taught her magical things in private. But he had been a jealous man with a temper not fit for one to keep a lady like herself. She was flaunted on his arm but the sips of fire whiskey did nothing to curb his outbursts when she spoke to other men in public as was her nature to do. It was when he raised his fists to her that she was done with him. She had been wise in keeping the coins given to her, as Gran Gran had taught her, and while he was away to his work, she packed her belongings and visited a new found friend.

Piandao, a former soldier of their nation's army, was now the most sought after painter in the land. She allowed him to eternalize her curves, her smile, her presence, on canvas. It was arousing posing for him. The way he intently stared at her body then devoured the paints and attacks the canvas. She can't imagine how the man can stare at her body and not desire her. But it was his subtle requests to dress her in boy's clothing and even to go as far as chopping off her locks and it is when she learns how to satisfy his desires for the same sex that she discovers his interests lay elsewhere. When a young man of the Earth Kingdom, a soulful apprentice, showed on his door step that she learns what he truly is. What little there was of their bed play, the young man was included more and more pushing Katara slowly to the side. Watching the two men love each other, while arousing, Katara was dismayed that she should be removed so easily.

A year had gone by after their companion's arrival, when Piandao solemnly made his announcement to her over a cup of tea. "I cannot continue this. You are a woman and should be treated as such. It was wrong of me to keep you and to treat you as I have. I have a reputation to uphold and my preference for partners is frowned upon by many in my land and I thought perhaps with you I might change. I have a friend. You remember General Iroh?"

Katara nodded. Of course she remembered the sweet old man. He and Piandao would spend hours debating and drinking and playing chess. Between the two, she picked up Fireish at a quick pace.

Iroh lived outside the capitol city of the Fire Nation. Katara had offered herself to him, as she assumed that is why he had taken her in. She was still too young to have established herself in this new land as was typical for one in her position. A woman would set up her own household and staff to maintain connections with those in power. But he declined, simply preferring to fill the void of her father's absence.

However, he had a young assistant that warmed her bed for a time until Iroh announced that they would travel to the great city of Ba Sing Se. It was there, in this City of Enlightenment, that she met her friends in arms- the poets, the playwrights, artists, and debaters. She savored them like an exquisite wine.

She was happy here. She could do as she pleased and it suited her fine.

oooOOOooo

How all of that managed to spill from her lips and Zuko to hardly bat an eye was beyond Katara's comprehension. She had hardly spoken of this anyone, not even to Iroh. Yet as he stared at her from across the table, his face was unreadable, a stoic mask. "I knew Admiral Zhao."

Katara nearly choked on the confection in her mouth. Her face felt ashen. He knew him? And after all the awful and private things she spoke of. She had never felt embarrassed for what she had done before. Why now?

"If it makes you feel any better," he laid down his hand, finally winning, "he died. Drowned. Good riddance. The man was a prick." He downed the rest of his wine and with those sultry gold eyes inquired, "Shall I deal us another hand?"

Toasting to her companion, Katara agreed. Oh indeed, she enjoyed this man!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_Please forgive liberties taken with how Ozai gained the crown. It had to be tweaked in order to work within this world. And yes, long back story is long. I am so trying to build this up because it's going to get really good soon.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4:**

The tavern is loud. The food terrible. The drinks plenty. And there is Katara amidst it all. Dancing with the locals as well as her friends, swilling down the drinks. Why on earth she brought him here was still beyond him. Regardless she was pleasant to watch. The ease of her smile, they way her eyes would dart to his encouraging him to join her, then turning to disappointment when he'd look away embarrassed. His preference for the sidelines seemed not to dissuade the waterbender. Breathless and thirsty she sat beside him, giving sideways smiles that made him blush before turning to chat to whoever was around her. He tried to keep up, but these foreigners spoke in innuendo he didn't quite understand. When he would ask, Katara gladly translated for him and he was shocked by such an innocent looking creature speak in such vile ways about the unions between a man and woman.

He assumed he was a bit more modest than these peasants and he turned in on himself. Nibbling on the bread that had to be soaked in the ale before one could even think to eat it, he felt a warm body slide next to him. She must have been one of the tavern wenches. Her words were sweet coming from her near toothless mouth despite the vile stench of sweat and ale and sex that wafted from her tattered gown. "Such a handsome man shouldn't be alone. For thirty copper, I'll gladly-"

Much to Zuko's relief, Katara interrupted. She smiled wickedly at the other woman and placed herself in Zuko's lap. His shock rolled off him in waves, and perhaps other sensations as well. She fit so nicely and when her hand reached to the back of his neck and her delicate fingers stroked his cheek to turn his attentions, he thought he would die. But the kiss! Oh heavens above, her lips were fire on his skin. The sensuous way they brushed along his cheek and the spot just beside his lips. Katara pulled away and turned back to the woman. "Oh I am sorry, good woman. You seem to be proposing to a man already taken. Shoo, shoo."

Once the woman had left dejectedly, Zuko blushed up at the creature still sitting on his lap. He was more than a little pleased at the thought of belonging to someone and at the thought of it being her. They'd grown so much together over these past months since his arrival. From walks in the park to heated discussions of world politics, he was smitten indeed. She was like no other. "I am taken, am I?"

"Oh indeed," she pecked his cheek again then leaned to grab her mug of ale, smiling that seemingly innocent smile that he felt the urge to kiss, "You are under my keep until your uncle says otherwise. Now take your drink and come dance with me. I tire of waiting for you."

oooOOOooo

"Oh how wonderful!" Iroh burst out nearly causing Zuko to miss his shot. The pair was in the central courtyard of the building where Zuko was practicing his bending with one of his attendants, not wanting to lose his edge while on his tour. "We've been invited to visit the court of King Kuei. They are holding a ball in three night's time. It will be a perfect opportunity to test your skills as a politician with those of the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko dabbed at his forehead with a towel and took a swig of wine. His thoughts, as they seemed to do more often lately, turned to that Water Tribe girl. "Will Katara be attending with you?" He tried to sound nonchalant but even he heard the longing in his voice.

Iroh tried to hide the humor in his eyes. The boy was smitten. That was clear enough. He managed instead to sigh dramatically. "In truth, there is another lady I was thinking of taking," Iroh wizened gaze lurked over the invitation. "Perhaps she would attend with you?"

"Attend with you where?" they heard from above. Katara leaned on the banister of the balcony, her chocolate hair dancing this way and that in the breeze.

"Ah, my lady!" Iroh called up, "The court of King Kuei has invited us to a ball." Zuko watched as her nose wrinkled. Apparently this was not as good of news to the woman.

She sighed heavily and gathered her skirts, calling over her shoulder. "Fine, I'll go. But I won't be happy about it."

Katara's cream silk and brocade dress was trimmed with padded bands of blue satin, chenille lace fluttering at her sleeves; her powdered wig tall and dotted with ribbons and pearls. She sipped her wine from the crystal glass after the delicacies the court chefs provided for the guests. Such drab affairs these were. Court gossip had little interest to her, and that seemed to be all the ladies could speak of. That was of course when they chose to speak to her. Katara knew who she was and she knew the women of court found her a threat. She was everything they would never be. She was free. And for that they hated her.

The men, however, loved her. They could hardly stand to be away. It was flattering, to a point. If only these Earth Kingdom men weren't so dull. They provided such little spark to her being.

Speaking of spark, she caught Zuko's glaze from across the room. From the expression on his face, he must have felt the same way. Poor thing! Being dragged around by Iroh to win the hearts of these people who should be his allies upon his eventual rise to power. She knew tensions ran thick between the two nations, what with the constant wars against each other for just a little more power or lands or financial gains of some kind. Her people were oft caught in the middle, taking whichever side seemed to provide themselves with the larger gains. Wars were such silly things. She despised them with her entire being because they took away her family. So if it meant to smile and play these ridiculous games with these men of power to prevent bloodshed, then so be it. In truth she and Zuko weren't so different in that respect. Katara toasted the firebender and he discreetly nodded back.

She lifted the glass to her lips to hide her smile. How something so trivial like that could make her feel so… giddy. It was like their little secret despite the fact that they'd hardly even touched. This was dangerous and she knew it. Yet she couldn't help herself.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the heavy musk perfume. She didn't even have to look. She knew exactly who stood beside her.

Long Feng. Even the very name made her skin crawl. Most women at court found him quite appealing- tall with pleasant enough foreign features, a cleanly shaved face save for the goatee, properly powdered wig, and clothes cut in the modern styles of the Earth Kingdom. His deep baritone was silk to the ears but Katara had learned many years ago to listen past the tones to the placement of the words themselves.

"I am so glad you were able to attend tonight, Lady Katara," he drawled. He took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles. His lips were so dry yet he managed to nearly drool on her hand. She plucked it from his grasp.

"I am honored to have been invited," she curtsied. Years of practice had taught her how to play this game. Yet with men like Long Feng it was still not easy to bite back the disgust.

He smiled that devil grin. "I see that your companions have left you to your own. It saddens me to see such beauty unattended."

Katara tried desperately not to roll her eyes. Instead she turned her sweet words to him. "Oh but this beauty is quite capable enough on her own. Besides, you have enough on your plate with His Majesty's marriage negotiations. And what of the epidemic of pentapox causing havoc in the Lower Ring. But it would seem that you are too preoccupied with beauty to pay attention to such things."

The peacock fluttered a bit, always taken aback by her seeming knowledge of all things in the city. "I must have missed that morsel of information. I will surely look into this." He smiled again at her through his lies. "Please. Walk with me."

The pair made their way through the crowd. Katara waved at General Iroh and again at Prince Zuko before exiting the ballroom and headed outside to the gardens. She tried to ignore her companion's seeming disgust at her familiarity with the Fire Nation royals. She instead made the observation, quite curious as to his position on the matter. "You care not for them, don't you, Monsieur Feng?"

"Bah! They are scavenging dogs that fight each other for the scraps of what little land they occupy. I do not understand why His Majesty allows them here."

"Their country has many resources and their industry is second to none." It was fact. The Fire Nation was developing many new technologies that were increasing harvest productions and travels systems that were still antiquated in the other nations. They were becoming a leader in those fields and it was apparent to Katara that this frightened her Earth Kingdom companion. "Besides, they are just two people from a land of many. And if their presence can ease tensions between your two great lands than what's the harm?"

Long Fang snorted, stopping short to turn to her. He lifted her hand once again to his lips. "The harm, my lovely, is that I hate seeing those dogs sniffing after something I want."

Katara lifted an eyebrow. The vibrations this man gave off were unsettling. Her brain recalled the days of living with Zhao and she grew frightened. And she hated that feeling of not being in control of herself.

"I know you come from a good family. I know of your connections with those from back in the Water Tribe. I know your people are the best warriors. I know that… if I had you, you could help me against the Fire Nation."

"Help you? Help you what? Start another war because you're scared of what they have? That is the last thing the world needs right now. And my people wouldn't just help you."

"Oh wouldn't they? What if you were my wife? With your connections and mine, together we can do great things for both are nations! We can stop them before they have a chance to strike against us."

Katara stepped back, feeling her emotions beginning to bubble. She needed to get away from here. "Perhaps, Master Long Fang, you don't realize the consequences of what you ask for. Your own people need the crown's help before they need some petty war."

Long Fang reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her into his body. His powerful musk, mixed with his body odor, made her eyes water and her throat tighten. She tried to escape from his grasp but his hands held fast.

"Perhaps, Mistress Katara, you need to realize that those Fire Nation scum can't provide for you the way I can. I can give you a kingdom. You think King Keui rules? Ha! He's my puppet. I rule. And a ruler needs a wife in which to give him heirs."

Katara narrowed her eyes to slits, her voice a near growl. "I choose who I bed and I do not choose you. I would never."

"You would rather bed a mangy dog that a powerful ostrich-horse? Foolish girl!" His lips crashed against hers. It all happened so quick. She fought against him just as he pulled away. She didn't see the other man. All she saw was Long Fang bowl over, hands over his face. A look of pure terror when he glimpsed up to the person who struck him.

Zuko stood tall. His eyes heated, smoke escaping from his nostrils. "Perhaps that ostrich-horse needs to mind his tongue when a lady refuses his advances."

Long Fang smoothed out his coat, dabbing at his bloodied lip. "I don't think such actions are very becoming of a supposed royal. Hitting a standing member of his enemies counsel?"

Coming between the two men, Katara countered. "And it is not very becoming of said council member plotting to start wars for his own capital gains. You talk of my people, when I tell them of this, whose side do you think they will take? Hmm?"

His eyes flitted between the pair, weighing his next move, finally casting down as he realized he had lost. "Obviously the young lady misconstrued my words. Understandable given her lack of upbringing in this nation."

Katara fumed, "Do not take me for some stupid foreign girl! I know your customs perhaps better than you. I know a man guilty of taking a woman is punishable by castration. Perhaps, Your Highness, would be willing to oversee the sentencing?"

"Now, now," Long Feng back peddled, "Let's not be hasty. A simple misunderstanding. That is all. I meant no offense to the lady. Or to you, Prince Zuko. Perhaps we can leave this all behind us?"

The pair agreed and tail between his legs, the man slunk away.

Zuko reached out to help Katara adjust her gown. She batted away his hands.

"I can defend myself you know!" she bit, trying to calm down after the altercation, feeling the threat of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"I never said you couldn't."

She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling the chill of the night air. Zuko shrugged off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she blushed, clearly meaning more than just the coat. "I'd like to leave. If you don't mind." Zuko nodded and took her arm. They walked from the palace walls to her apartments in awkward silence. "Why were you out there?"

The words struggled from his lips for a moment before finally spilling. "I saw you go with him and… I had to follow. I couldn't watch you go. The thought of you being alone with him just… I don't know."

Katara puzzled over his words for a moment. So he must be feeling the same way. After all these months, they were in danger together. But her silence must have unnerved him because his hands fumbled in his hair, he sucked in his cheek inadvertently drawing her attention to those sensuous lips that could smile like the sun and rain down words of heated debate.

"I've been alone with plenty of men. That's what I do." The smile didn't quite reach her eyes and Zuko was quick to notice.

"No, it's not. I saw the way he looked at you and," again his words faltered, hands running through his hair.

She blinked back several times and turned away from him. "Your attentions are misguided. I am not meant to belong to one man alone. You hear what I am called, what I am. Why would you want to concern yourself with someone like that?"

Zuko gently touched her arm, guiding her back to the two of them. "Because when I'm with you, I'm not a prince. I'm not a failure. All my life I have been expected to behave a certain way. I have bedded no one because my heart would not allow it. Then I saw you and-," he turned away from her.

"And what?"

"And… I never thought I was worthy of love. My father, he always made me feel so insignificant, so worthless, especially after Mother died. The moment I saw you, I…" His words were stuck in his mouth and his eyes were shut tight as though it would protect him from opening his heart to another human. "I knew that you were who I was supposed to be with."

Her heart stilled in her chest. His words had punctured it. No. This can't be. He is a prince, the heir apparent, she nothing more than a peasant dressed as a courtier. Things like this did not happen.

"You should not say such things," she finally breathed.

"Why not? Tell me you do not feel this too."

"Zuko," now it was her turn to sputter. A thousand words wanted to escape yet none could leave her lips.

"Tell me to leave then if you do not feel the same." Her lips parted as he leaned into her. This feeling was new to her. To want to feel the press of his mouth against her own, to need to feel his breath mingled with hers. He was so close, yet not close enough. "Tell me to stop and I will. I will not dishonor you."

"Dishonor me, says the prince to the whore," she laughed dryly, wanting to escape, wanting to close in.

His eyes burned hot, his hand rested on her arm with one motion he could have pulled her in tight to his body. "You are not a whore and I will not have you such things again."

"I am not married and I've lain with other men. That makes me a whore." Women's vile voices filled her head, all the words spoken behind her back. The men's voices too, taunting and flirting. She was no lady and certainly not one worthy of this prince.

He shook his head, dismissing her assessment of herself. "Then you would be mine alone. As I am yours."

That was the catalyst that ignited her soul. Her lips crashed into his and his hands fumbled to grip her as closely as humanly possible. Yet it wasn't close enough. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why did it feel like the heavens were shining on them, embracing them? Was this what it meant when poets wrote of love?

"I am yours?" she whispered breathlessly against his lips. He planted delicate kisses along her cheeks and nose, "If you accept me?"

"You're mad, sweet prince. Yet I'm willing to be mad with you."

oooOOOooo

_Whew. That went a million different places. Now on to the good stuff. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: ****The Courtesan**  
><strong>Pairings: Zutara<strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG13M**  
><strong>Warnings: Historical AU. Language. Sexual situations and sensuality, <strong>**mild language, alcohol usage**. **And yes, a bit of BluePaint. You're welcome.**

**Ch 5**

He could spend eternity like this. The grass was cool against his bare feet, the mid morning sun warm yet he was shaded enough from the tree they sat beneath. Her skirts cradled his head as a mother to babe, her voice soothing his mind despite the unnerving words she spoke. She read out loud from the latest political satire written by Master Jet. Zuko had never heard such words, demeaning the aristocracy and royals of the world, promoting the lower classes to rise up against them. As a royal, he should have been more concerned that books and songs such as these were becoming more popular amongst the lower classes. There was an order to the world and the gods above had decreed them that way. Besides, the peasants would never actually rise up. That is what made them the classes they were. To be anything else would be heresy. In the comfort of the moment however, he didn't really care. That life felt a million miles away, locked on an island on the other side of the sea, and he had time to simply be just Zuko. He was content.

Closing the book with a soft thump, Katara hugged it to her breast. "He is a genius," she sighed as Zuko helped her rise from their seated positions. "Simple and true. I wish more people would read his works. His ideas are so…. Brilliant."

Zuko frowned. Thoughts of the brown-haired devil floating into his mind's eye. It wasn't his words that bothered Zuko. It was the way he would look at Katara with that hunger only a philanderer could possess. "I don't think I care for you in his company."

Laughing, she darted around the tree, arching her brow questioningly, "Is His Highness jealous of a simple poet?"

"No, I am not," he pouted. "I just think his ideas are dangerous."

"Perhaps to some. But me thinks a Prince is more concerned about losing his toys rather than his crown." In bare feet, she gathered her skirts and ran.

Zuko growled playfully and chased after her. It didn't take long to catch the chocolate delicacy and pin her back to a tree. He couldn't get enough of that smile and playful teasing. It was only she that could get away with it.

Giving a mocking curtsey as best she could in her state of entrapment, Katara continued, "His Majesty is used to getting to what he wants all the time, isn't he? And said Prince doesn't want to share."

"I suppose," sensuous lips slid along the shell of her ear, and he could feel her shiver against him. His thumb trailed on her cheek, coming to rest on her lips. She kissed the tip and as he leaned down to kiss her, she attempted to escape, "When you speak like that, you sound like a petulant child."

He found her skirts and yanked her back into his arms. Oblivious to those around them, he pinned her to the tree. "Perhaps, but when you deny me, how can I be anything but a beggar?"

"I can make a Prince beg?" she questioned, her breathing heavy. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires in the sunlight, his breath heavy with want, as was hers. "I have never wanted another human as much as I want you." He grabbed her hand, "May I kiss you?"

"You are a Prince, are you not?"

Fooled by the choice of words, she grinned, "A royal is allowed to do as he desires?" His lips caressed the top of her knuckles, eyes never leaving hers. It was not enough. When she turned her palm up, he stroked the inside of her wrist with first his lips then his tongue and he felt her desire roll in time to his own. Oh, how he wanted her! This all came so easy. Nothing ever came this easy to him.

"Your Highness," her breath came in pants as he worked his way up, "should you continue, you would make this commoner beg."

He purred against her flesh, lips now buried in the space beneath her ear, his voice a mere whisper of lust. "Say the words and I will obey my subject's wants."

Katara pulled away forcefully, leaving Zuko puzzled. She curtsied again and tossed over her shoulder a playful smile. "It is growing late. We have an opera to attend, sweet Prince. Let us not forget the arts. After all, that is why you are in this great city is to experience everything, yes?"

Devil woman! He ran a hand through his hair desperate to calm himself. Luring him on like that to deny him. He was truly a beggar. And he found he loved being at her mercy.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Katara tried desperately not to burst out laughing when the door to her rooms opened and a bewildered Zuko stood motionless, cheeks emblazoned red. She could see him debate between entering and leaving. Clearly he had never seen a live woman fully nude before, lounging on an overstuffed sofa, arm over her head in a submissively suggestive position as she was posed now. Her hair flowed about her shoulders hardly covering her breasts, only thin gauze covered her hips hiding away the fur between her legs. Their eyes met across the room and that spark ignited again. She willed her body not to flush as she recalled being pinned to a tree and assaulted by hungry lips. Yet to her surprise, his eyes did not wander to her body as most men's were prone to do. He seemed content enough to stare into her soul. Katara sucked her bottom lip and diverted her eyes as the painter began stabbing his brushes to clean them, complaining loudly about the intrusion.

Zuko finally spoke, trying to excuse himself after what like eternity. "You have already interrupted," the artist grumbled, beginning to gather his supplies, "and now I have lost my thoughts."

Only moving to stretch her limbs, Katara pouted, "Oh, my dear sweet Haru, please don't be upset. My friend here I'm sure meant no offense."

The pretty, mustachioed man continued to grumble before finally deciding to continue with the session. Katara motioned to Zuko to join them, then settled back in to her pose, questioning as to why he was here.

From the corner of her eyes she could see him sit primly in a side chair, tricorne hat in his lap, eyes trained to anywhere but her. Wise man. After that escapade in the park last week, feelings and desires grew harder to control. Friendly conversations grew more and more intimate as life's desires were talked about more freely. As each day passed, they crossed the line between royal and commoner. It was not uncommon, for certain. And the longer he stayed away from court, the easier it got. However both knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to go back to the Fire Nation to resume his life of honor and duty. It was when conversations about such matters rose that the barrier between them resumed. For now though, they simply lived as simply as they could.

"We have been invited to the Bei Fong residence."

"We?" Katara interrupted.

Zuko coughed into his palm ignoring her observation of his word choice, this time she could see his eyes linger on her form. "Lady Bei Fong is holding a masque tomorrow evening and insists we attend."

"But of course we shall. What is the theme?"

"Mythology," Zuko rose and bowed his good bye. "I shall send word of our attendance."

Katara grinned. Toph, the little imp, knew her weakness for such a theme. She must have plans and Katara was intrigued.

Her loose white gown was cut low, exposing the expanse of shoulder and breast. She wore no panniers to give her body the illusion of fullness so popular these days. The rouge swirled on her arms, dabbed on her lips, chin, and cheeks. The feathered half-mask hiding her identity away. Her hair was undressed underneath the wide brimmed wicker hat, save for the weave of pearls. She felt like a goddess of sensuality and it only fed her more from the looks of the men in the room and the genuine compliments from the women. The wine and food was delectable but not as much as the man she danced with. He was the essence of masculinity. Dark blue threads laced in the vest breaking up the monotony of the single tone, black stockings covered calves and highly polished leather covered feet, and that mask! A deep blue that matched the patterns of the suit, the grinning mouth opened slightly as though ready to devour its next victim. So evil. So becoming. Her sweet devil prince.

His arms lifted her on the beat with such ease, swirled her with precision, and warmed her like no drink could. Her masked man did not leave her side once during the evening. They drank and sang together during the contest, played charades horribly, danced some more, played cards and bowling with the little marbles. They cheered and hollered at the harpsichord recital in which everyone played- some better than others.

As the party wound down in the Bei Fong residence, masks long gone, identities exposed, more wine was drunk while lounging on sofas and on the imported rugs in a most unbecoming fashion. Toph lifted her glass, "To friends!"

"Huzzah!" all cheered back.

"To life, may it never stop being as it is today," Aang added. Toph took a hearty swig. "Let us play one more game. Hide and Seek."

"How it is played?" one young noble asked.

"Oh, it's all so simple," Toph downed the rest of her drink, "One person closes their eyes while all the rest hide. Once they have counted, then they go find their victims."

Everyone rose, asking who would be the counter. Toph turned her head in Aang's direction. "I think my dear Aang should do the honors. Now close your eyes and count, Twinkletoes."

As everyone else scattered, perhaps not so amazingly in pairs and perhaps even less amazing that Toph stayed behind, Katara led the way with Zuko close on her heels. Where they went Zuko wasn't sure, but when she stopped in front of a door, slightly breathless, he pushed her into the room inadvertently slamming the door behind them. It only took one quick second for him to see they were in a bedroom. Her hands went around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. The hungry demon finally able to devour his prey.

He is slow and deliberate as he kisses her, touches her. They are playful as layer after layer fall to the floor. No words are spoken as none are needed. That they had waited this long to consummate their relationship was unusual for Katara. But this was no mere man to be toyed with as the others. There were no games except the ones they played together. There was openness and honesty, loyalty and unspoken devotion. She loved that he was possessive of her. It was more than just out of physical want as others before, it was as though their hearts were together and they would not torn apart again.

Sensual as kisses rain over newly bared flesh. Her mouth explored his body, showing the divinely naughty tricks she had learned over the years, and from the way his breath caught he appreciated every trick. Lifting before he could complete between her lips, he pushed her onto her back. "My turn," he growled. His lips are soft along her skin; his hands map her as though she is a newly discovered land. It's never felt like this. It's always been empty yet here she was feeling like a virgin on her wedding night under the assault by this man. When she could take no more, she grabbed him by the shoulders guiding him up her body to rest between her legs. He was new to this, and she could see the moment of hesitation in his eyes. With gentleness, she guided him on their journey. Watching the power in his shoulders as he rolls within her, the wave building and building, there are no words as it crashed. The language of the Earth Kingdom, her adopted tongue, had no words for this feeling. Instead, she cried out in her own language, one that she hadn't used since she was a child, but only those words expressed what she felt. Zuko must have felt the same as a phrase of Fireish escaped in a pant before he collapsed gently beside her. Bodies still joined, she kissed his cheeks and eyes, hands running along his shoulders, feeling him nearly purr.

"I am sorry."

Katara swept her hand through his hair pulling the sweat away. "For what?"

He smiled sheepishly at her after a few breathless moments. "That I am still so new at this. I know the others…" his lips turned downward at the mere thought that there had been others.

"Zuko! The others are nothings and trust me you have no need to worry. Never compare yourself to anyone but yourself."

"You sound like Uncle," he giggled, causing Katara to burst out in laughter as well.

"I rather enjoyed just then and it would please me to not think of old men."

Zuko shifted and pulled her on top of him, her hair cascading around them. "What of when I become an old man?"

"I will be an old woman and you will be with someone much younger. That is how it is."

He drew his hand to her neck to lower her to him. "Never." His lips pressed against hers as to seal the promise. She pressed back, accepting the words. She purred against him, feeling his affections rise. "Always," she sighed, rolling her hips against him. Their second round of lovemaking more emblazoned as his confidence grew.

This would only get better with time, which was not a luxury they had. But no sense speaking of that sadness. This was their time and no one could stop that.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_Sorry for the long waits between updates. Life and all, y'know. Thanks again for reading and reviews/critiques are always welcome. Hint, hint. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

For nearly two years time, the lines between real and fake blurred with music and politics, parties and balls, pleasure and satisfaction. Katara led Zuko on rounds of life in Ba Sing Se from the lowest low to the highest highs. She was the epitome of gaiety in public. He loved watching her move through a room, able to jump from this conversation to that without hardly skipping a beat. He loved that she made him relax and open up to these outsiders, these Earth Kingdom nobles and peasants alike. In private though, she was his sanctuary. Content enough to sit quietly in each other's company reading the latest books or enjoy a game of cards or to steal kisses and glances then to slide into her body and savor all she offered him. He was truly a happy man. So much so that he didn't mind his time with her friends, even having fencing matches with that Jet, tennis with Aang, and cards with Toph.

It was only when rumors would reach his ears that Zuko would tense up. Words of dissent from his homeland. Ideas that there was no longer a need for the nobility, the kings and queens, princes and princesses, had reached home apparently. Rumors spoke too of mass imprisonments and burnings against the people- his people! - who shared these thoughts. Surely there could be a compromise between the classes. It sent a shudder down his spine. He had not heard yet of when he was to return home. It was as though he was not wanted home. And from these rumors, he was glad. Better to be in the safety of this great city, in the arms of his lover than there.

oooOOOOoooOOOooo

A knock sounds on the door of his bedroom. Slipping on the robe, Zuko rose. Katara loved watching that man walk. She didn't hear what was spoken but whatever it was only lasted a few moments. He returned with an envelope in hand.

"What is it?" she asked, stretching like a pygmy-puma, the sheet sliding from her body. He knew her body well enough that she felt no shame in being bare next to him as she was. His eyes moved from the letter to her form and she could see the debate in his eyes whether to continue reading his letter or returning to her, finally deciding on the former.

"It's from my father," he frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Katara moved and slid her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed against his back, chin resting on his shoulder. Glancing over, she saw the letter was in the scrolled Fireish that she had such a difficult time with. She frowned in her inability to read it.

Zuko however remained silent until finally he burst. The letter flew across the room; he gripped his hair at the roots as he growled obscenities in his native tongue.

"Zuko, my love, what is it?"

"That bastard! That son of a whore," Zuko reached and grabbed the letter from the floor. He read it again. And again. Katara was puzzled. What did it say?

In a voice devoid of emotion, he spoke, "My father is requesting my return home…."

"…That is good, yes?"

He snorted. "…so that the crown can celebrate my engagement-"

"Engagement?"

"… to Duchesse Star de Yisheng."

"Who is that?" The name was familiar yet not. Where had she heard it before?

"She is the niece of King Keui." Zuko stared out the window, lost in his thoughts. With great caution, Katara slid behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, cheek pressed between his shoulders.

"Oh," was all she could breathe. She knew of the de Yisheng's. They were a powerful house in this land and were broadening their grasps apparently if they were marrying a daughter to the Fire Nation prince. She knew Zuko knew of them too. Thus his silence. "That is a good match." Her words were not nearly as convincing as she thought. She felt his body shake in her arms. Turning to face her, she found him to be laughing.

His fingers slid along her bare skin, shivers of electricity pass through her as he lands delicate kisses along her cheeks and neck. She simply can't get enough of him. "I truly wish it was you I was to marry."

Slipping from his grasp, she lounged on the bed, motioning for him to join her. "I seem to recall your people don't care much for foreigners, so what chance would I have?"

He crawled on top of her, robe long ago discarded, lips caressing her delicate neck. "Like I care what they think. Besides she's a foreigner too."

"Yes, but she is a royal foreigner. I am just a peasant who warms your bed." She sighed overdramatically and lifted her hand to her brow.

Zuko shifted, pulling her leg around his waist. "No, I am a lucky man who warms _your _bed."

"Oh?" Katara wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him down to press her lips against his. "Then do warm me, Sweet Prince. It's quite chilled this morning."

There was nothing like a good roll in the hay to alleviate tension and calm the mind. Even if it only distracted from the task at hand for the briefest of moments. Katara stretched and yawned loudly before rising and sliding on her shift and hose. As she began piling her hair atop her head, Zuko turned on his elbow to stare at her, the sheets barely covering his fine form. "Will you at least come home with me? There is nothing keeping you here. I would feel better knowing you are there."

She crossed her arms over her chest and put on a fake pout. "I don't know," she drawled. "It's been so long since I have been. I can't imagine I would be shown much welcome. Being the foreign girl, after all."

"What if I told you of my family's home on Ember Island? You said you liked it there, if I recall. We can stay there and I will go to the palace only when necessary and-" Katara laughed, cutting him off. He did sound like a spoilt child and it was unbecoming. She remained strong for him. She wouldn't let him see that the very thought of him leaving without her broke her heart or that sharing him made her soul ache. It was his duty to marry another royal and have heirs and carry on his royal lineage. That was how it had always been and always will be. As though trivial things like houses and such would alter her heart.

Katara leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yes, my prince, I will. But I will leave after you. And Iroh will come with me. It shouldn't look good for you to return home to meet your bride with another woman at your side." She prayed she sounded stronger than she felt as those words were spoken.

She had given him her necklace, the one so precious to her given by her mother, as a token of her affections. "Do not forget me," she whispered against his lips.

"I could never," he kissed her back. It was the long tone of the bell that told them it was time for him to leave. It was near to impossible watching him stroll up the gangplank. Her only solace was knowing that soon enough she would be with him again.

oooOOOOoooOOOooo

The bite of the salty sea air kissed her cheeks as Katara stood at the bow of the ship, eyes closed shut envisioning the capitol of the lands she had no inclination of ever returning to. But more so, she envisioned the Prince. With his onyx hair and amber eyes, the little grin that he tried so hard to hide but always managed to escape around her. Would he still remember her? How much had changed since his arrival home? She hadn't seen him in nearly five months. It had taken time to gather her things for the journey, to finish business in the city before departing. She had a funny feeling she would not be returning to this great city.

The two month long trip had been arduous and by the time they landed on the distant shores Katara felt like even more of a peasant than when she had left the South Pole many moons ago. Her clothes were filthy and tattered, her skin felt as though it carried a layer of flotsam on its surface like the waters they sailed. At least she had been fortunate enough not to get the ship-sickness but upon walking down the gangplank she found her sea legs would not quite leave her.

Much to her surprise, a carriage awaited them and a gentleman approached. He was tall and broad shouldered. It was difficult to see his face but as he neared, Katara discovered they were being greeted by the Crown Prince himself. Her stomach rolled in excitement and as desperate as she was to take him in her arms, she greeted him in a most proper fashion. Despite her ragged appearance he greeted her as though she was a queen, bowing deeply, then taking her hand in his own, kissing the knuckles then discreetly turning to kiss the wrist. Electricity shot through her. That man! Oh what he did to her.

He then greeted his Uncle, clucking like a mother hen about the old man's well-being. "I am well enough, dear nephew. Surely I could use a proper meal and a bath. As I'm sure my companion would vouch." Zuko waved to the porters, ordering them silently to bring the traveler's belongings to the palace while Zuko led them to the coach. Iroh however held back. "I'm afraid my bones cannot handle another journey so soon. You two go ahead and I will make sure our things get there."

Katara hid her blush well and Zuko bowed formally, leading his lady to the coach. Once inside, Zuko struck the door indicating to leave. As the komodo-dragons lurched forward, so did Zuko. His hands cupped her cheek. Feeling that familiar touch, Katara kissed him back. "Although, as Uncle said, a good proper bath might be in order before you-"

He cut her off. His words were peppered between kisses. "It's been so long, I don't care. You are here and I've missed you so much." It was only when her stomach growled loudly that they stopped. Katara giggled. "Looks like my stomach comes before my heart."

"Then let us fill your belly so that we can catch up."

After months of rancid fare on the ship, Katara delighted in the sweet hippo-cow's milk and warm breads, sweet grilled squid and shrimp, and fresh mango-apples. It was all heaven on her tongue. She didn't think she would have missed the spicy foods in this land, but each morsel was more delicious than the last. When she could eat no more, they continued on their journey. With a sated stomach and a warm body, her eyes closed to the world. "Wake, darling, wake," she heard. Rubbing her eyes, she found them in front of a beautifully decorated palace. "We're here." Even half asleep she felt his tone had changed. It was almost as if it was an apology.

The porters helped her down from her seat while Zuko ordered about the servants to draw the bath, and see to her every whim. As he led her to her rooms, he was cautious with his words and glances. He was reserved and Katara almost didn't recognize him. "There is to be a banquet tonight. 9 of the clock. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Zu…" she blushed realizing her mistake as the chambermaids' eyebrows lifted, "Prince Zuko…. Thank you for your hospitality. I do hope that we may meet again soon."

He snorted and bowed deeply. "Miss Katara."

oooOOOOoooOOOooo

Truth be told, she felt like a peacock flaunting her feathers. Her dress was more opulent than these locals. She heard the whispers from the ladies, even in their shades of reds and golds they were dressed far more dully than she. Her pale cerulean gown shimmered with the embroidered pearls, the white lace at her elbows and neckline, her wig dotted with more pearls and feathers of the bird she emulated, and her ears dripped with diamonds. Iroh whispers in her ear that she is the sparkle these people need. Her painted lips smiled and she was the epitome of grace.

"Ah, there is my brother," Iroh points out. Katara waves the fan in front of her mouth. "I should be cautious around him, no?"

Iroh sipped from his goblet. "Yes, my dear. He is a dangerous creature. Do not ruffle that dragon's feathers as he will surely bite."

Katara must admit. Fire Lord Ozai was devilishly handsome man. His obsidian hair was hidden by the trendy curled wigs. The crimson suit hung on his taunt body, white hose showing off the shapely calves. His laugh was boisterous and the way he looked at the ladies surrounding him was very alluring. Yet her thoughts turned to his son, the prince. Is this what he will grow to look like? Where was he? She had not seen him in the hour or so she had been here. He must have sensed her looking at him, because the Fire Lord's eyes lifted and met hers. In the way she had been taught she returned his gaze quite boldly then turned away to speak with another in her group. Not that she was interested in any way. It had just become habit.

It didn't take him long to make his way across the room to stand beside her. As those around her bowed, she remained standing as did Iroh.

"Dear Brother, you've returned to us I see." As he spoke, Ozai's gaze did not leave Katara. "And with a splendid companion I might add." Katara turned to the Lord and bowed in such a way as to entice. She loved this game. He might be powerful to all but around her she was the one in power. It was an addiction.

Clearly Iroh tried not laugh as his dear brother nearly drooled over his young companion. "This is Katara of the Water Tribe."

"The Water Tribe you say," Ozai lifted her hand to his lips kissing the knuckles most seductively. "I was not aware such beauty came from there. Will you be staying long with us? I do hope so. I'd love to enjoy the pleasures that such a beauty could offer."

Katara forced a demure blush, and curtsied again. She knew exactly what he was saying. He wished to bed her. Unfortunately her interests lay elsewhere. And she was a picky girl. "That is most generous of you, Fire Lord Ozai. Unfortunately one dragon is too much for me as it is. I simply would die if I were to add another."

He laughed that gregarious laugh amused by her dismissals of his advances. Katara knew what to say and how to say it; she had done this many times before. Lure then take away, tease the mind, pluck the heart. Oh if only this man would take no as an answer! Feigning the wine was going to her head, she politely excused herself, batting away Ozai's offer to attend her, she made her escape.

The fresh spring air felt so cooling compared to the stifling heat of inside the banquet hall. Entranced by the stars above, she failed to notice the loose stone beneath her feet. Time ceased as she felt her body slip backward, unable to catch herself properly, laced as she was in the gown and panniers. Just as suddenly, a hand reached out, catching her and bringing her to a proper upright position.

"Oh, thank you," she laughed in embarrassment, brushing out her gown, "I really should watch were I am going." Her words faded as she lifted her attention to her "rescuer", meeting such familiar golden eyes.

"You have to be careful," his raspy voice still so sensual to her ears, "This area is not as well kept as the rest of the gardens." His hands remained around her waist. It was as though their time apart had never happened.

"So it would seem." Katara bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should kiss him or if their time was over now that they were in his homeland given the way he was so cold to her after leaving her in her rooms earlier today. The silence between them lingered for what felt to be eternity.

"Trying to escape?" he quipped, the edges of his mouth turned up in jest. His palm lifted and cupped her cheek, thumb resting against her lips.

Katara drew the thumb into her mouth giving a gentle bite. "Yes, I suppose I was."

"Well then," Zuko drawled, leaning down, his breath so hot against her skin, "that is something we have in common." When his lips met her own, she felt as though she was on fire. How did this man still manage to spark this within her? She couldn't get enough of him. From the way he pressed against her, the feeling was obviously mutual.

"I have missed you so much," she blurted out, catching her breath.

"Not nearly as much as I have missed you." He fumbled in his pockets and drew out a cloth. In it was her necklace. "I have kept this by my heart as a reminder."

Katara beamed. She wished he had given her something to remember him by. But his devotion was enough. A thought suddenly occurred to her, "Your bride? Is she…?"

Was that joy she saw? "She has been delayed for several more months' time."

"Oh, well then," Katara bit her bottom lip.

Zuko kissed her again and it was it took not to melt into a puddle right there. Pulling away he grabbed her hand and in a mad rush through the palace, calling over his shoulder to the guards to forget he was there, they made it to his rooms. He bellowed at his servants to leave. Their hands were a fury of desire as fabric was ripped from bodies. The searing kisses did nothing to sate her desire for him. More, she needed more. He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel him powerful and demanding and shifting just so, he slipped within her. He growled with desire. She purred with passion. Tumbling into his silken bed they rolled and moved so perfectly against each other. She couldn't get enough of him. He couldn't get enough of her. Hands and lips sought where they could. Time ceased as their bodies were joined. This is all that mattered. Not the banquet filled with people vying for the royals' attentions, not political intrigue, not arrange marriages and empty promises. Just the two souls met at just the right time. And as the sounds of their passion filled the room in crescendo, the scent lingering in the air, they stayed just like that until dawn rose them from slumber where they twice more made love.

oooOOOOoooOOOooo

_**Duchesse Star- yes the same star from Tales of BSS, her last name is a Chinese version of Medici. According to Google Translate at least. Oh sweet La, I'm introducing the Medici in this story, what kind of sick girl am I. Too much time playing Assassin's Creed I believe. **_

_**I hope people are still enjoying this story. Review if you like otherwise thanks for stopping by. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

In the rooms of the royal favorite, Lord Ozai's latest mistress, Mei-Lien, a beauty of twenty-two years, nearly her own age, the women clucked like hens, words dripping in innuendo while playing cards. Among them talk of the prowess of the Fire Lord himself; anything from the Agni kai courts to the bedroom. "Look at those legs, those shoulders." "How can he not be a magnificent lover?" "Well of course he is! He's plenty of experience in many a bed." "And other places." Talk shifted then to the prince, choosing to ignore the one woman who had the luxury of a roll with the handsome young man. "Have you ever seen him with a woman though?" "Never." "I hear his taste is for men." "Obviously he's never eaten my fruit." Mei-Lien tossed another pile of coins on the table then laid down her cards, attention turned to Katara, who had remained silent the entire time. "Me thinks our Crown Prince instead prefers the taste of imported fruits. A shame that his hunger must be sated outside his homeland."

Katara called for one card more and pretended to study her hand for a moment. Biting her lip in mock innocence and, in her thickest accent, as she laid down her cards, "Perhaps if the native fruit were not so bitter a prince would be more willing to sample its offerings." Holding back her smile, she gathered her winnings in the pocket of her dress and bid the other ladies a good day leaving some to laugh in appreciation, above all Mei-Lien who clapped in agreement, and others to boil at the insult.

"What are you smiling about?" said prince questioned as he passed her in the hallways.

"Oh just talking about culinary experiences with the ladies," she tossed not wanting to linger with him in plain sight, "Now I must meet Iroh for tea."

He bowed graciously and husked, "Will I see you tonight?"

With no doubt. This imported fruit was in need of a good plucking from her capable farmer.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Being General Iroh's courtesan, Katara was allowed great freedoms to wonder about the palace. She enjoyed the unique architecture that was a blend of elaborate Earthese and simpler Firish styles. In one great hall were the images of her prince's ancestors- a line of powerful men, and, occasionally, the mother who ruled just as greatly as any son but was nearly ignored in history. Studying one such ancestor, she heard a group laughing at the sultry baritone of the one and only Fire Lord. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched with great amusement as he dismissed the guards with a knowing wink and Katara knew all too well what his intentions were. Her stomach rolled and she felt a bit of bile at the back of her throat. _Curious_, she thought.

"Ah! Learning about the Sozin the Great, are you?"

"Is that who that is? I had no idea," she feigned. Of course she knew of the Fire Lord Sozin. In her lands, he was spoken of quite often and not in good terms. He had fought against her people in an effort to gain access to their lands to expand his territory. If not for the brutal landscapes surrounding their cities, he might have succeeded.

"Indeed. He is my grandfather. A brilliant man! I hope to follow his lead not like my father who was weak." He turned his head to her and lifted the corners of his mouth in a sneer. "Where are my manners? A lovely bird such as you is not interested in such things. My sources tell me you enjoy reading?" He hardly gave her a moment to respond when he announced there was something he wanted to show her. She listened to him talk of himself and his glorious accomplishments past and future, as he led them to a corner of the palace she was not familiar with. With the overdress of the guards, she safely assumed this was the Fire Lord's private quarters. Nodding to a guard, the grand oak door opened to a room filled with books from floor to ceiling, imported sculptures and art, and lavish furnishings fitting a royal. Despite herself, Katara gasped in awe, breaking from his grasp and pulling first one book then another from the shelves.

"Lovely, isn't it?" he drawled.

"Oh indeed!" she agreed, flashing her well-practiced smile and demure turn of the head.

She felt his gaze on her and finally felt him come up behind her, his musk heavy in his nostrils. Clearly he chose to mask his lack of hygiene in perfumes rather than bathe as those of Ba Sing Se. His arms came around her and presented a small package. She tried to turn to slip from him but he was too close and she knew better. Delicately unwrapping the present, a small book imprinted with tiny writing. Making out the words, Katara gasped again. Ozai grinned vainly, "It is from the great library of Wan Shi Tong. Few remain but I managed to get my hands on this little jewel."

Turning, Katara curtsied. "That is most generous of you, Your Majesty. But I cannot possibly accept something so precious. This belongs in a museum or a university. Not in the hands of a woman."

"You can and you will," his eyes hardened, clearly not used to someone declining a gift, slowly softening to something more akin to lust than to anything else. "A jewel for a jewel. It is an honor to give something that someone should truly appreciate." He ran a finger along her jaw and down her throat, licking his lips like a cat about to devour the mouse. Katara got the roll in her stomach again and to her delight was interrupted by a noise behind them.

Zuko stood in the doorway and it was all it took for Katara not to rush to him. The wounded darkness grew in his eyes and Zuko turned his head. "I apologize for not knocking but Your Majesty is needed in the counsel room."

Ozai sighed overdramatically and turned back to Katara lifting her palm to his lips. "I trust to hear your thoughts on the book next time I see you. It would displease me to find that you did not enjoy what I gave you." With great pomp the Fire Lord left Prince and Lady in the room. Katara looked at the book in her hand, and then to Zuko. What she did not know, that Zuko did, was that this gift as it were was the Fire Lord's token to be the next favorite. Because she did not know this, she couldn't understand the hurt in his eyes, the anger that wafted, and the loneliness as he refused to see her.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Katara sat atop her komodo-dragon, her dark blue wool riding habit rustling in the early morning breeze, the reins resting in her gloved hands. She had been invited on the royal hunt by Fire Lord Ozai himself, and to a lesser extent, Iroh as well. Try as she might, she could not avoid the Fire Lord any longer and so had accepted the invitation. While the group waited impatiently for the arrival of the Fire Lord, Iroh was off at the front of the group conversing with several other high officials. The little group of women huddled tightly in a pack were too busy choosing which man they would hunt today to pay any attention to the foreigner. Despite being left alone, Katara sat proudly on her komodo-dragon ignoring those that were ignoring her. Finally, Fire Lord Ozai rode out to them. He was the epitome of wealth and power in his gold-trimmed, brown velvet coat with gilded buttons, heavy leather boots, and black hat turned up at the brim. The entourage dipped their heads to their sovereign and laughed at his stupid jokes. As the group finalized the preparations for the morning hunt, the hounds at the heels of the dragons ready for the fight, it was Ozai to notice the addition to their party.

"It would seem we have been graced by the presence of the good prince," he laughed, too loudly in Katara's opinion. The rest of the group laughed along with their Fire Lord. "I do so hope we didn't keep you waiting."

They had been so cautious about their interactions that Katara hid her gasp of surprise and moment of unease as Zuko maneuvered his beast beside her own. The near week since that day in the library had felt like an eternity since she had last been around him. Her pulse raced. He was even more magnificent than his father in his tan coat, breeches and woolen socks. His head was bare, showing off his fine black hair tied neatly at the back. His eyes flicked to hers then to his father. She could see him roll a response in his head but the words never left his lips before Ozai commanded the group on to the forests, "'Tis a fine day for sport," and off they went. The pace was leisurely as men floated between the women flirting openly to those interested. Even Iroh, who rode three ahead of her, would lean down to whisper into one such lady's ear to which she would giggle and bat her eyes. It amused her greatly. Katara managed to keep at the back regardless of how often she was encouraged to come to front with the Fire Lord.

Zuko reached out and grabbed the reins, slowing both of them to a halt. Once the remaining party was far enough ahead, he spoke. "It would seem as though you've impressed my father." She couldn't read his words well enough. Was that jealousy? Sadness?

"Oh?" she replied, smirking beneath her hat. "Is that not a good thing?"

"Those that impress him tend to find themselves beneath him." his words were terse. And words unspoken were crystal clear.

Katara's casual smile faltered to a frown. "I know of your father's reputation and for his tastes." Zuko sucked in his bottom lip, like a spoiled child to anyone who did not know that he did that when he worried. "You would think so little of me that I could be swayed by him?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then please do tell! Because you make me sound the whore. Bedding my way up. "

"He is the Fire Lord. He gets everything he wants and the way he looks at you…" He sucked in his lip again, fighting the words that wanted to spill out. "He gave you that book, for Agni's sake!"

"'Tis a book. It means nothing."

"It means everything!" His hand shook as it brushed through his hair. Amber eyes darted not wanting to look. "He wants you and that is his way of showing it. He's going to take you away from me, just like everyone else."

Katara grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed it before tucking it against her heart. "This is yours. Only you. Since I have met you, it has only been you. As long as you will have me that is the way it will be."

Zuko's eyes finally lifted. "I know."

"Then please… I know what I am. I know the words spoken. I am no different than Mei-Lien. Pleasing the royals to get ahead. But that is not the true me. I speak to him because I have to. I dine with him because I have to. Being a woman, and a foreigner of no significant blood, I have no choice if I want to stay in the palace with you. Do you understand that?"

He nodded.

Continuing, Katara felt the tears well in her eyes, "Do not push me away with what little time we have left to ourselves." Zuko moved to ask what she spoke of then he remembered. His bride. Katara heard the rumors of her imminent arrival. It was a matter of now weeks rather than months. The negotiations now complete. Soon he would no longer be hers alone. And that broke her heart.

The hunt long over, in the privacy of his rooms he showed her how much she meant. His marriage nearing he was to create a crest for he and his new bride. Zuko drew on parchment the design. The letter "Z" guarded on both sides by a "K". "You are my protector. You stand by me and will always be a part of me. This is my symbol. There is no me without you."

Despite herself, Katara laughed. "Won't your bride be upset?"

Zuko smiled his devilish smile, "From what I've heard, I don't think she'll have a clue. Now come and let me mark you with my crest."

"Oh, that's all?" she purred. "Not ever," he replied.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Within the week, the preparations were made for the arrival of the new princess. Her rooms in the palace were primed for herself and her attendants brought with her from Ba Sing Se. Katara tried to smile on with a brave face but inside she was dying. She had never felt this jealously before and it unnerved her. She knew men visited other women. Heavens above she was one of the other women. But to be so close to the wife, it was just… taboo. It was clearly the nerves of his nuptials that caused her to lose her stomach- meals coming up as soon as they went down. There was no other explanation. And that it was the hottest summer in Fire Nation history, all viable explanations. Surely.

It was as she watched Zuko's carriage roll away to go to greet his bride-to-be at port, the world began to spin then go white then black. Iroh, who had taken her inside to her chambers, pressed the cool cloth against her head. "I don't know what came over me," she blubbered, trying to rise from the chair.

The old man shook his head and laid his hand on top of hers. "How long since you've bled?"

Katara blushed. How dare he discuss woman matters with her! She calculated and as the numbers played, she felt herself go faint again. "Iroh, please. Please do not tell him! Please! I can't burden him with such a thing. Not with his wedding. Who am I to ruin-?" Iroh shushed her as only he could.

"Quiet, child. Quiet. You are not the first mistress to carry a royal bastard. You will certainly not be the last. He will be told. It is up to you to make that decision if the words come from your lips or those harpies in there." His head swung to the ladies of court. Turning back to her, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled. "I don't think your concerns are nearly as warranted."

Katara glowered. He couldn't understand. She knew exactly what it meant. She would be cast aside as others before. No royal man wanted a woman with bastard. Zuko would find another and she would be left to go on her own again. She was not so much worried about money, which was easy to come by, but that the child wouldn't have a protector, a name to carry him on in life. A name was sometimes all that one had in this world. She prayed he wouldn't be the same, but only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

The pair are the epitome of domesticity. He sitting with book in hand in the plump arm chair. She working the needle into cloth creating the little gown that the babe will wear upon its arrival in five months time. Conversation is casual and light just as it is on rainy days like this. The monsoon season had set in early on Ember Island where they had moved in a month earlier.

The General had insisted taking up residence in the ancient family home on the beach, much to Katara's protests. What did it matter that the foreigner went away especially so soon after the Prince's leave? She was nobody really. Just the under-appreciated Crown Prince's mistress. Why shouldn't she leave? Iroh had seen to it that she not move out of country as was her initial plans following the discovery of her condition. Not so much because of the regal lineage within her but for more sentimental reasons. Unlike many men of the day, the General was ecstatic to fawn over his companion's condition. His own son having passed on so many years ago and Zuko the next closest thing to a son and this a grandchild.

Upon their arrival, she was home and thanked her companion for his thoughtfulness. It had been in moderate disrepair but not so much so that they couldn't reside there while the improvements took place. he had seen to it that the home would serve them properly especially with the new arrival.

A knock on the door interrupted the solitude of the moment. Iroh called out to enter, taking the envelope from the butler. Katara inquired what news.

"It is a letter from my brother," Iroh stated, peering at the words through the reading glass.

"Whatever could he have to say to you?" Katara inquired half-heartedly through the stitch.

"He requests my presence at the capitol," the old man sighed heavily. "For the official wedding of the Prince Zuko and the Lady Star."

Katara stopped in mid stitch. The babe kicked heartily against her womb as thought excited to hear his father's name. "You will come, yes? Be my guest?" Iroh prompted. "You cannot hide from him forever."

"Of course I will attend," her smile a lie, mumbling under her breath, "And I'm not hiding."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The ancient words spoken by the priests echoed in the brightly decorated cathedral. The incense burned her nose and threatened her stomach. The mint-scented cloth held to her face helped quell the unease. From their seats near the front, Katara could see him. The Prince. So handsome in his nuptial attire- golds and crimsons standing out against the creaminess of his skin, the golden crown tucked neatly atop the traditional bun. His bride, Lady Star, stood beside him. Waves of chestnut hair flowed down her back, the burgandy gown almost overwhelming her frame in an attempt to make the girl look older than her 17 years. She was a pretty thing but even a pretty face could not hide the way her tear-soaked face looked blankly at the words spoken to her, nor the heaviness of her accent at the words spoken back, nor the wrinkle of her nose when Zuko leaned in for the required kiss. A tightness in her chest passed as her heart broke a little when the couple turned to face their audience. Zuko's hardened eyes passed over his people finally landing on hers. Katara felt her cheeks flush and felt the breath pass from her as his eyes softened to a mix of excitement and gratitude for a brief moment before returning to the task at hand. She hardly felt the hand on her own until a gentle squeeze brought her back to reality. She met Iroh's smile and squeezed back.

In the halls of the banquet rooms, both music and wine flowed. The newlyweds sat at the head table receiving good wishes for a fertile future from the guests. It was almost painful to watch the couple. They sat stiffly beside each other, Zuko leaning in occasionally to speak to her only to get a clipped response. The refills to his crystal goblet never seeming to come fast enough. This day seeming to creep along even slower. Even from across the room, Katara could sense his desire to escape. Alas, he couldn't. It was tradition that they were to sit until it was time to take their leave to their room for the consummation.

Meanwhile the Fire Lord laughed too loudly at another table. Katara was thankful that Ozai had diverted his attentions shortly after her leave to another young lady of court. It made the return to the capital only slightly less uncomfortable as he simply ignored the Water Tribe girl.

She and the General floated in the room, conversing with old friends and meeting the new. Katara was her old self, witty and flirty; she was the sun in a room full of clouds. It was only when her eyes would meet Zuko's that her words would stumble.

Politely excusing herself from present company, Katara While General Iroh conversed with old friends, Katara made her rounds amongst the guests visiting, she could not help but hear rumors and discontent. Amazingly enough the mirrored the same words spoken by the everyday people on Ember Island. "I can't believe they married to her. She won't even learn Fireish." "She must think she's better than us." "She plans to turn us into Earthese dogs." "Well the Prince is weak enough he will probably do as she wants." Being the foreigner herself, she bit back her tongue. How dare these people!

Behind her was another such conversation.

"Did you hear of the Prince?" a middle-aged woman, her face over-painted, gowns too small for her plump frame, clucked to the others in their group.

"Oh yes," hiccupped her rosy-cheeked, thin as a twig husband with his powdered wig hanging awkwardly on his skull, "I hear the sorry boy has ruined yet another of his father's plans to go to invade. Who is he to speak against the Fire Lord?"

"Probably that bride of his convincing him not to go against the Earth Kingdom."

"Bah! He is petulant child who will never amount to anything. I pray the Fire Lord will revise the law so that the Princess inherits the crown," another concurred, lifting yet another glass of wine from the passing servant. Around him the others agree. Katara's stomach churns with each vile thing that spilt from these people's mouths. Desperately she tried to close off her ears to such talk but she could not help listening about her poor, shunned prince. To the common folk, Zuko was a savior, openly disputing his father's policies of over taxation to fund the Fire Lord's lavish lifestyle and needless warmongering to expand the empire. To these aristocrats however, he was a curse for exactly the same reasons. It was not often she heard of the Princess Azula. It was as though the girl was an afterthought until conversation began. The Princess was the proper daughter, heartedly in line with her father's political doctrines. She was her father's "fire lily" and whatever man landed her in marriage would bring greater power and wealth to their nation so long as they could tolerate her temper and cruelty.

It was then a thunderous applause arose. The Fire Lord, goblet lifted, blessed the newlyweds and announced it was time for the couple to retire. "It is time for the Prince to journey to the Earth Kingdom!" Hoots and hollers followed his words. KAtara held herself firm as she watched them be led out of the hall. She desperately tried to push aside thoughts of what the pair would be doing. Jealousy shouldn't exist. He was not hers and hers alone. He belonged to his people, his nation, and in turn must bed his new bride as to create an heir. She shouldn't have come back. Would he kiss Lady Star the same way, would he run his hands over her body as he had so many times before? Tears formed as longing invaded her heart. She truly shouldn't have come back.

The babe within shifted as though to comfort mother. "_There, there, child_," she whispered, stroking the growing flesh, "_We'll be fine. Just you and me."_

_oooOOOoooOOOooo_

Of all places, Katara loved the gardens of the palace. It was so calming and tranquil. Quite the opposite of inside those marble walls. It had been a week since the wedding ceremony and bride and groom were finally released from their confinement. She had seen the young princess several times, swarmed by her ladies from her homeland, jabbering on in their tongues. Katara would shake her head at their rude observations of their new life here in the Fire Nation. Yet she hadn't seen the Prince. She wondered where he had run off to. She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not.

Lifting a blossom to her nose, she inhaled and closed her eyes. The crunch of boots in gravel approached from behind. She smelled his scent, so familiar yet with a hint of something new. Her lips lifted at the edges despite herself. He stood so close yet so far away.

Turning her head slightly, she spoke, not bothering to curtsey. "Good afternoon, Prince Zuko."

"Lady Katara," he breathed, the passing air tickling her neck.

Her laugh tinkled in the air like so much fairy dust. "I am hardly a lady, Your Highness."

He snorted a laugh and stepped in front of her. "For that I'm thankful." He licked his lips, weighing the next words spoken. Things were different. He was a married man now. Not that she had never had a married man before but this was her Zuko. Was he still hers though? Was he as desperate to touch her as she was to touch him?

"Oh and why is that?" Katara tucked her hand into his elbow and together began walking along the path around the pond. The willows skimming the water, the turtle-ducks nestled along the waterline for an afternoon nap. It never ceased to amaze her that despite their time apart they managed to take up where they left off.

"I tire of court life."

"Is marriage already disagreeing with you?"

He laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I try, Katara. I truly do. But spirits help me, she is an awful, awful person. I can't even speak Fireish to her. She refuses. It's as though all she wants is the prestige of the position and all the finery that comes with. She demands too much and puts out so little."

"She puts out so little, eh?" she winked. He shook his head and smiled, "You know what I mean." He would hardly talk about what his wife did or didn't do to his lover. And for that Katara was thankful. "the rumors of her are true then?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he paused in their stroll and turned again to face her. "For now though, I'd rather not speak of her. I feel that there are more important matters at hand." His face grew serious for a moment and Katara wondered what he meant. But when his lips met her own, she felt as though she was on fire. She couldn't get enough of him. From the way he pressed against her, the feeling was obviously mutual. "I've missed you." He drew her nearer and nearer until Katara could feel how close he was to her. She wasn't ready. Not yet. Just a moment more of his affections.

But he froze, pulling away his eyes stuck to her belly that she worked so hard to hide. His eyes darted to her own and there was anger and confusion and hurt. Grabbing her hand he dragged her inside to his private rooms. She knew the location by heart.

The door slammed behind her. His hands were furious as they undid ribbons and ties until her gown lay in a pile at her feet, her shift the only thing protecting her until it was lifted up and away and the roundness of stomach exposed.

"You are with child and yet you stand out there tempting me like… like a…" He wisely didn't say the word, though Katara could tell he wanted to. Jaw clenched he continued, "Whose is it? Jet's? That ambassador's? ...My father's?"

Katara's blood boiled, hand lifted and slapped his cheek hard. "How dare you! It's yours, you fool!"

He puzzled for what felt an eternity, the rainbow of emotions washing over him. "Mine?"

"Yours," she confirmed, unsure if she should reach for him. "Only yours. How could I be with anyone else?" Katara couldn't believe her heart spilt out like so much blood from a wound.

Zuko dropped to his knees, crawling before her. Hand on the space where his child grew, Katara saw the tears form in his eyes and felt her own roll down her cheeks. "Mine," he whispered repeatedly, kissing his way up to her lips, "Mine."

"Always."

The tumbled into bed and made love so delicately amidst words of apology and devotion. Once they lay still, bodies and souls still twined, Zuko spoke. "I will annul the marriage."

"What?" Katara shifted away from him. "Why?"

He smiled lazily up at her, hand moving to her stomach. "Because you carry my child. And I will speak to the counsel to marry us instead."

Katara rose from the bed and slipped on her shift. She felt his eyes on her, following her movements. "Zuko, you know as well as I do that that is impossible. Princes do not marry the whores who carry their bastards."

Shooting from the bed, his fist slammed into the wall. "Don't you ever say such things!"

"Love in marriage is for peasants."

His eyes darkened as a thought occurred to him. "You come from humble beginnings and have that choice. Why cannot I?"

"Because, my love, you are a royal. It is your duty to keep your nation from falling. There is too much questioning out there-"

"Questioning?" he interrupted.

"Don't you remember? Back in Ba Sing Se? The commoners are wanting to know why they need you, why they need their leaders. You have greatness in you, Zuko. You will be a wonderful ruler for your people. You will help guide them back and be able to keep the peace. You can't just give that up for your own selfish reasons."

He glowered, "Since when has wanting to be with the woman I love and the child she will bare me been selfish? I would give it all up for you. 'Tisn't as though my people care about me. You don't think I hear their words? They hate me."

" I know you would leave it. But for the sake of your people, don't be so unwise. Only the spolied aristrocrats hate you. They are not important. All they care about is the comfort of their world. It is the commonfolk that matters. It is they who sows the fields, builds the machines, and allows the country to grow. It is from their blood that great countries rise. And they see what you do for them. they know about the charities you've begun. You are their savior or you will be once you learn to accept that you are not your father and your ideals are more pure than his. You've seen that outside world and you know what it takes. Don't let anyone else tell you different than what your heart does."

Zuko sat, hands buried in his hair. "I hate this Katara. Why can't things be simple?"

Katara sat down beside him, kissing his temple, "If it was simple, we would never grow." He turned to look at her, "You sound like Uncle again."

She shrugged trying to lighten the heaviness. "He is a wise man. Although I should be insulted that you would call me a greying old man."

Zuko grabbed her about the waist, pulling her onto his lap. "I beg your forgiveness Lady Katara for the insult."His hands returned to her belly, still in awe over the newness of this.

"And I beg you for forgiveness for not telling you sooner. I didn't want to burden you."

"You are never a burden. If anything, I burden you. With the heaviness of this life." He tilted her head, thumbing away the tear that slid down her cheek. "Without you, I'd be lost for good."

Feeling a little cocky, Katara agreed. "I know you would. But for the sake of your people, don't abandon them for me." A wicked expression then crossed over face, "Beside, it's not as though I am the first woman to carry the bastard of a prince."

Zuko leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, drawing her back to the warmth of his body and to his bed, "Perhaps so. But you carry my first and that makes you my queen."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_Sorry for the long delays in updates. Real life and all. Hmmm, I feel like this story needs more citrus. y/n?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She hated it when he got in these moods. A storm brewed within over things he could not control. He had slammed his gloves onto the side table, powdered wig flying into the corner. He had returned to her rooms after a council meeting that lasted nigh all day. He remained tight-lipped of what occurred but whatever it was could not have been good. Katara poured him a glass of wine and watched as the liquid calmed his nerves some. After emptying the glass, he stared at the crystal as though it would provide answers to questions raging in his head.

After moments of silence and another glass of wine, Zuko finally spoke. "The Fire Lord wants to raise taxes again so he can build war ships."

Katara leaned in to refill his glass. "He cannot do that!"

"Can and will. And it is the responsibility of the regional governors to collect these taxes."

"Does he realize that this puts these governors in jeopardy? The people are already taxed to death as it is now. And why does he need to build war ships? There is no war." Zuko looked out the window as the realization struck her. "Oh, heavens! He has plans to war?"

"In time." Zuko snorted and proffered his glass for yet another filling of wine. "Apparently with my marriage to an Earthese woman, there is rumor that I will convert to her faith and, in turn, our children as well, damning our great nation."

"Then why marry to her? Certainly there were better options." Katara mentally rolled her eyes. Political drama never quite making sense to her logical mind.

"I suppose by converting one to our faith will convert them all. You know of our colonies being attacked by Earthese soldiers, yes?" Katara nodded. "By building up our forces, we can save our colonist from the tyranny of these Earthese dogs and in turn spread the glory and faith of the Fireish to their people. As well as gaining more lands, of course. Its win-win for the Fire Nation." He laughed in the most dejected tone Katara had ever heard.

"Your father is mad," she observed tightly, preparing to pour another drink. She motioned to him silently asking if he wanted another. He shook his head "no" and sat back into the chair resting his temple on his fist, watching her movements. Once she finished pouring the wine, taking a hearty drink and placing the cup back on the cabinet, she slunk over to him and placed herself gracefully in his lap as she had many times before. Her arms wrapped around his neck, eyes meeting again and while he tried to control his hands, they found her legs and began tracing little patterns as they made their way from her knees to her hips, pulling her in closer to his body. She was to him a comfort, a salve, for the torture in his head. She knew he wanted to speak against it. She knew he battled what was expected and what he wanted every minute of every day. While she could never fully understand it, she did her best to be that solace. To keep him grounded in reality.

"What do I do?" he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck..

"Tell him to stop. Have that worthless finance minister fired. As well as his military counsel. And the sages! The sages have to go too. Pushy bastards, the lot of them. Constantly trying to convert those that do not want to convert," she answered half-joking, lowering her lips to kiss his temple. He lifted his head and smiled at her, tilting his head just so to kiss her once, then more deeply the second.

"Oh yes! It's all so simple. I shall just go in and tell him he's mad and this needless overspending and potential bloodshed is to cease now," he chuckled. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. How she did distract him from serious business. But how needed it was.

"That's a good man," she teased, her head lolling back as his lips descended upon her neck, "Oh."

"Of course, he will fight back. May even banish me," his hands roamed back down her legs and bunched up the robe exposing her to him. Her skin glistened splendidly in the soft glow of the candles and he needed to see more.

"We could go to back to Ba Sing Se," Katara moaned as he suckled on her ear.

"Better yet, the Water Tribe. Get far away from all of this."

"You would leave behind the country you love to that monster?" The both paused in their ministrations. Of course he wouldn't. "Stay and fight."

Zuko nodded, "But not right now. I have other more important matters."

"Such as?" she bit her lip seductively.

Lifting them both from the chair, he ripped at the sash and pushed the robe away from her body. He sucked in his breath as he took in the sight of her nude form. It never ceased to enthrall him. The shade of her skin to those full breasts that had nearly doubled in the past month. She knew most men shied away from the woman in her condition but Zuko seemed to relish in it. "It would seem I need to invade the Water Tribe."

Her devious smile lured him in. She stepped backwards and lounged on the bed, legs parted just enough for him to peek at her most private of places. "Oh no, whatever will I do." She brought her hand to her temple in an overly dramatic fashion.

He breathed deeply trying to control what little possession he had over his body, but this temptress was too much. Sliding what remaining clothes that were left on his body off, he enveloped her with his arms, lips seeking hers, hands demanding too much from her skin. He rolled her on top of him and slid easily within that all so familiar space. Her hair curtained them as body ground against body in a crescendo of pleasure. Not to be outdone, Zuko delicately shifted her to hands and knees, and gripped tight on her hips. Katara thrilled in this position, to be at his mercy as hands wrapped around to pinch and toy. He was still so gentle as to not upset her body yet still moved in long, smooth strokes, as composer with pen to paper, he made Katara sing in harmony. She felt her body build to the sweet moment and Zuko sensing the inevitable, shifted her again so that he could witness her. Soon enough mouth opened in silent screams, the release crashed around both until there was nothing but sighs and caught breaths. This moment was her favorite. Joined in the union only two souls could share, gentle caressing and tender kisses amidst small talk of nothing of import, until sleep slowly made its way to their eyes.

The dawn leaked in from the windows. Zuko spooned behind Katara, hand resting on belly, feeling his child move within her. "You should be in your wife's bed," she whispered, her voice straining to be strong.

"Do you wish me gone?" he asked, eyes still closed as his hand stroked her flesh.

"Never. It's just..." she felt the tears prickle at her eyes. There were no words that needed to be said. He was a prince and he had a duty to his people and that meant he would have to bed his wife and get her with a legitimate child. She knew however of his feelings towards her. It was understandable why he preferred her bed to Lady Star's. The young woman was a spoiled poodle-monkey hardly able to sign her own name. She demanded attention on herself and her ladies yet she refused to speak the native language, refused the local customs, refused to become one of her new people. And so "her" people began to despise her even in such a short amount of time.

"I know, love, I know," he kissed her shoulder, then her neck, moving her to face him. "Let me have this for a little bit longer. Soon I fear I won't be able to see you at all."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

As the months went on, Katara could hardly hide her pregnancy any longer and the rumors spilt over. She was not shamed and neither was Zuko. If anything, it proved the greatness of the royal family to get a foreigner with child "and so quickly!". Zuko thrilled in the occasion, being the doting father-to-be. Even Fire Lord Ozai was proud of his son. Who knew that all it took to gain his approval was to get a woman with child?

The new bride however raged. She was not silent in her contempt of what was happening between the pair. It was known too that she saw priests in futile attempts to fix the situation. Some speculated she was involved in witchcraft to curse the Prince and bless her own loins.

As Katara and Zuko walked down the halls of the palace, arm in arm, speaking in hushed tones and occasional laughter, intimate as a pair could be in public. Star and her entourage approached them. Star brought a cloth to her face and began wailing in pain, garnering much attention from everyone around them.

"He spoke on loyalty and fidelity to me! We took our vows to be one and only. And look at him. Flaunting down the halls of our palace with his _whore,_ fat with a bastard! And we are to trust this liar to one day rule this country? No wonder why the Fire Nation is worthless." Her words though spoken in Fireish, were so heavily accented it was near to impossible to understand her tantrum.

Katara moved to scald the little brat. Instead Zuko held up his hand. "Star, please. Don't cause a stir."

"Why not? You should be ashamed of yourself Parading about like a peacock! Thinking because you got her with child that you are a gift from the gods. I curse the day I was ever betrothed to you." Her dark gaze then turned back to Katara, "And you! Whore! He is my husband, not yours. I hear him cry your name when he grunts on top of me. 'Tis your fault I am not with child. You must have cursed your loins to have cast such a spell on him, witch."

Zuko startled this time. Katara lowered her gaze in anger, "Loins are only as magical as the one wielding them. Perhaps if you exercised them the way you do your tongue, you would be in this condition as well. " With that Katara stomped away. She couldn't be bothered by such a vile thing.

The growl rumbled deep in his chest, he grabbed her arm tightly pulling her in close. "You forget yourself, _wife_," the word spat out like venom. "If you were wiser than you are, you would mind who you speak to. I am still Prince of the Fire Nation and you are nothing until we allow you to be something. And should you ever dare to speak to Lady Katara with anything but respect, so help me, you will truly curse the day you were betrothed to me." With that Zuko followed Katara's suit, and returned to his suite. He was surprised to not find her there. He found her in her own rooms, motioning the servants about. Her wardrobe was being pulled from bureaus and chests, smaller items Seeing the prince arrive in the room, they curtsied as required and stood waiting to be given his order. He waved his hand dismissing them all. What was this madness?

Katara stood stoically in the middle of the mess she started, trying to hide away tears. "I am going back to Ember Island," she announced, cutting through the silence, "It is unwise of me to be here any longer."

"Katara, please. You cannot go. Not so soon to when our child is to be born. I will find a home nearby."

"Zuko, shhh. It's better that way. I distract you from what needs to be done." She rested her palm on his chest. "I hate to admit Star is correct. You need to be with her. Give her a child. Make her Princess. Do your duty. ."

"All I ever do is my duty," he raged. "To everyone, to my father, to the counsel, to my country." He ran his fingers through his hair, shoulders slumped dejectedly. "You can't leave me. Not now. I need you." The words like porcelain, so fragile to the touch, a single slip would shatter.

She dropped the skirt in her hands and approached him. "I am not leaving for good. Only for a time. Besides, isn't it your culture that forbids a woman out in public in her final month?"

He could not deny that. But he would not let her go alone. "You wish to leave?" he questioned, his mind made up. She nodded in agreement. "Then I go with. If only to see that your journey is without harm."

A tiny smile lit on her face. It was the best he could give her. The vacation palace on Ember Island was his gift to her. Work was underway still to restore the neglect over the years. Several of the rooms were in respectable enough condition for her and her staff to live. The journey by boat was rough on her constitution thanks to the little one nearing the end of its own journey within her. Zuko saw to it that she would have everything she and child could need. He ordered the best midwife in the province to tend to Katara.

Then the messenger came. "Your Highness," the little man bowed, breathless, holding out the scroll, "The Fire Lord sends urgent news."

Katara watched as the great seal was broken and eyes flew over letters. "No. No. No" The scroll fell from his hands.

"I am to lead a small army to the Western front of the Earth Kingdom. We leave next week."

_**Many apologies for the delay in this chapter. Life and all. It feels a little rusty and for that another apology. I do hope everyone enjoyed. And I will try my best not to wait so long between updates. **_

_**Interesting... no one's picked up on the fact the not once have I mentioned a distinguishing physical feature of Zuko's... dun dun duuuunnn...**_


End file.
